


Green Love

by Secchuuki



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bad English, Complete, Fluffy Ending, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:41:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 29,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24089845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Secchuuki/pseuds/Secchuuki
Summary: A love that started with greed, possessiveness and obsession.
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Nakamoto Yuta
Comments: 52
Kudos: 184





	1. Rainy Day

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there. First of all, this fic is just to show my love for YuTae ship. I just want to write about them and needed to post it somewhere. So finally I dropped it here too. Be ready for my bad English plus a lot of grammar errors plus horrible sentences which I'm really not good at.

The sound of the raindrops feels so relaxing, immediately soothing his mind early in the morning. Yuta sloppily sitting up on the bed, gazing blankly through the window. The room feels so cold to his naked body and the freshness blowing sweetly against the arts of bruise-like marks on him.

It's feels like a long night but still he didn't get enough sleep from it. He's tired, frustrated and lost, feeling that he doesn't own his life anymore. He wanted to scream out loud like he usually does but he missed its timing the moment his stomach growling, wanted to be filled up.

Feeling rush to clean himself, Yuta gets off the bed and move forward in a fast pace of walking only stumble himself before he could reach the bathroom. The after-effect is not much pleasurable as the erotic scenes he had last night and the sharp pain on his pelvis area causing him unable to walk properly, so he has to moves very carefully.

Several minutes after, Yuta steps out from the bathroom, wearing only a white towel covering his lower body. He is quite surprised as soon he finds the bed is already tidied up and a set of breakfast is served on a small round table at the corner of the room. While everything is set lovingly, an intimidating presence is filling the room waiting for him to greet the embodiment of cold eyes that staring intensely at him.

"You're unexpectedly woke up early today. Please eat your breakfast now while I'm here."

Feeling pressured, Yuta avoiding to meet his gaze and takes the clothes on the bed which prepared by the same person. It's sweet but it's hurting him who is receiving Taeyong's deceitful treatment. Unwilling to be stared by the beast who is ravishing his body everynight, Yuta is ready to walk back towards the bathroom but stopped by the man who is almost in the same height as him.

"Na Yuta, you won't do that. Put on your clothes here."

The stern tone of voice, commanding his prey to do as what is said, leaving no space for mercy towards him to argue or fight back. Yuta dare not to ignore the said order, so he swallowed his pride and boldly goes frontal nude while facing the commander.

"As your wish, Lee Taeyong."

Upon hearing his name is mentioned, Taeyong smirks in satisfaction, say nothing in reply, only his pair of eyes imploring the beauty of Yuta's body. When he done wearing pants and about to button up the shirt, Taeyong coming to help him but ended up touching the bared chest instead while engulfing the lust that started to loose.

Yuta knows his strength is nothing compared to Taeyong. He is strong and dominant, so Yuta chooses not to go against him. He gives in and Taeyong gladly takes it as a green light, signaling the beast within him. Taeyong purposely moving his hands slowly on the bared skin, sending a sensual and erotic music on it, and becomes wild at the moment he closened the gap between them. He whistle a hot air on Yuta's neck while his hands travelling fast through the shirt and go up towards the face. He hold Yuta's face in his hands and landed kiss on his thin moist lips fervently. It's unexpected yet not surprising to Yuta who has been being done by this man for about two weeks in that mansion. It's burning inside, even the cold failed to calm his throbbing heart, making it's harder to fade the flame of desire away. Not until when Yuta also _trapped_ in the moment, Taeyong breaks the kiss while they're in deep of it.

"I want to push you down right now but you look enervated. Eat. I'll be down there if you need something."

Taeyong said that but he barely able to control himself, so he pulls himself slightly away from Yuta, it's all before the urge to continue is going further to the next level. Yuta froze up in his place, bewildered with Taeyong's sudden change in mind and becomes embarrassed by it since he actually kinda expecting him to continue until _it's_ done. Taeyong did great in maintaining his composure, walking out pridefully from the room and speed up towards his room, just next door of the 'romance' nest.

At the same time, Yuta sliding to his fall next to the bed, shuddering from the physical pleasure and mental tormentation. He knows he's being humiliated, at least that what's he thought it is, and he hates Taeyong for it. But the fact that he got a hard on just from the little touch on his body, he couldn't tolerate himself for reacting to it so honestly. It's frustrating to the point that it makes he hates that part of him too. But then he realizes, it's rather an unexpected act from the beast character that Taeyong has shown to him so far and Yuta couldn't help but wondering about it. And it stressing him so he pushes the thought aside, thinking that nothing is more relieving than being free from Taeyong even just for a short moment.

\----------

The rain is getting louder and the view outside is clouded with a thick fog, nothing to see yet fascinating. While looking outside the window, watching the dancing raindrops and listening to its melodrama sounds, Yuta finds himself drawn into flashbacks and he started reminiscing on how the story began. He remembers every bit of it, including the person who is responsible for messing with his life.

Lee Taeyong, the CEO of a big trading company in SK and Yuta worked for him as a secretary also acting as his personal assistant. They've been comfortable working together professionally for almost a year but things started changed when Taeyong found out Yuta's secret. This young CEO already known to public as one of those bisexual people which a bit different in Yuta's case who only attracted to man. It started with an insult, rejection, greed and lust, urging the young CEO to feel a strong desire of wanting to mess him up. The awaken beast brought his psychotic idea to reality, thought it would satisfies his great desire and as much as he wanted it happen, Taeyong basically kidnapped Yuta and brought him to his faraway mansion.

A lot of things happened in that mansion since the first night of their arrival. After being violated at first day, they made a lot of sex afterwards, they argues and annoy each other almost everyday. The spices of thrilling plot happened almost everyday. Yuta with his thousands plans, tried to run away from the beast and his cage these past two weeks but ended up futile.

He couldn't even imagine, how the location of this mansion is somewhere very far away from the city, surrounded by hills, woods and a vast field of meadows, and it's difficult to carry the mission by himself. To makes it even harder, the mansion itself is already too big for hide and seek, yet Taeyong still able to find Yuta whenever he ran outside the mansion and catch him with the only car in there. The simple reason behind it all is there are CCTVs everywhere, inside and outside the mansion including the long road to unknown stop somewhere. In addition, every door in the mansion except for several rooms is an electronic auto-lock door which passwords only known by the landlord.

Remembering those failed attempts of escapes, Yuta sighing miserably. He relaxing himself, staring blankly on the ceiling before taking a glimpse at the opened door and then slowly shifting his gaze to the window.

"...why did it rain today?"


	2. The Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The thought of having one peaceful day is finally arrived but Taeyong didn't expect it to be that boring and exhausting him mentally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Confession here! I don't know how to express the mature scenes in my writing so I decided to write them in simple and mild only. I can't even imagine myself writing this about them. Lol *covering my face*.
> 
> And thanks a lot for the kudos guys. You're the best!!

It's almost midday when the heavy clouds are slowing down, only drizzles showering the earth and the rhythm of water drops sounded dramatic on the puddles around.

The thought of having one peaceful day is finally arrived but Taeyong didn't expect it to be that boring and exhausting him mentally. It took only two hours for him to review the company-related paperwork and replying several important emails, tries to keep up with his daily routine in the study room. After hours were usually not boring as the day, the thriller continuation always came after. Even right now, the time feels so slow compared to the days before.

Taeyong goes into the other room, sitting quietly on a chair, folding his hands on top of his knees and watching intensely on the wide screen that pinned on the wall. His eyes shifting to the left and right, meticulously monitoring a hundred of CCTV split screen of footages that recording some places around inside and outside the mansion.

He knew it all along, about the escape, the plans, the trials and the moves. And none of the thrills that excite him even more than Yuta's expressions when he was caught. The satisfaction he got when Yuta acted furious and fight back, made him desires this man go deeper.

Just a few minutes focusing on the screen, he let out a scoff, immediately enjoying a scene on this one particular camera recording on the screen monitor. Yuta can be seen in that video, walking back and forth around that 'romance' nest and he looked so stressed out.

As far as he remembers, Yuta never or couldn't stay in the room for more than an hour. He always up to something and has a way to make their days _lively_ that ended up with lovey-dovey scenes. Remembering those moments, Taeyong can't stop grinning idiotically.

"Are you planning to run away even today?"

The anticipation is there, hoping that he would, even though the rain might be an enemy or friend for them during those hours.

As he mumbling to himself, his eyes shifting from another camera to another camera, following Yuta's appearance on the screen. His first stop is the kitchen where he washed the dishes which is rarely happen during those past two weeks, and then he goes to the living room, looking around before he stops in front of the unlocked study room.

"Well now that's interesting."

It's rather a new feat Yuta chose this time and Taeyong couldn't stay still in his place. He stands up, now leaning against the opposite wall, acting indifferent but his eyes all focus on the screen.

There is a hesitation when Yuta enters the study room, checking inside and locking the door as soon he secures the place. He set foot fastly towards the table, clumsily moving his hands around, tries to find something on it and not forget checking every unlocked drawers in there.

The moves are quite familiar for someone who plan to run away and quick-witted Taeyong immediately understand, smiling victoriously before taking something out from his pocket.

"This is going to be fun."

The thought of having another thrilling day, Taeyong set up a beautiful mind trap to punish the boy who acted without considering the consequences. Or he rather to call it as an invitation for him to respond his bold decision.

Just a few steps away from the control room, Taeyong walking directly to the study room, sitting on top of the sofa, facing the front door and staring at it blankly. His feet restlessly tapping on the floor, impatiently waiting the other to push the door open.

Meanwhile, Yuta couldn't find the thing he's been seeking for, and can't help but grunting aloud out of frustration. He is too immersed in finding the thing, forgetting how much time he spent in there. And he realizes it when he heard the tapping sounds outside the room. He barely hear them at first, and it's getting louder the more seconds he wasting there, listening carefully before guessing of what the sounds might be.

_Ah, he is here._

There is a thud sound of his heartbeat as he thoughts it to himself. Though he trying to calm himself, the uneasiness is slowly eating him up, knowing what's going to happen when he open the door. Yuta knows it very well and he definitely don't want to imagine the struggle to cope with the pain of being done. He is merciless when it come to punishment.

The choice might becomes his mistake and worst nightmare, but he doesn't want the door to open by itself either. His trembling hand unlocked the door and open it slowly to minimize the sound as possible even though it's no use to do that.

There is a tense and heavy feeling when he open the door widely, expecting nothing more other than his nightmare comes true. It was expected, still Yuta can't help but feels intimidated, instinctively shifting back inside, and it's only inciting Taeyong to tease him even more. He purposely showing off the car key remote in his loose grip, provoking Yuta who is eyes widened as he looking at the thing he wanted the most right now.

He always imagined this, the terrified expression that shown on Yuta's face whenever he found guilty. And there is nothing can stop him when he widely awake, loose and covet for some delicacies.

"Naughty boy must be punished."

Yuta quickly snapped back from wanting the car key as he heard that statement. His head now filled with nothing but worries and horror the soon he sensing the lust in his eyes.

"I don't know what are you talking about. I just got lost and ended up here. I'm going back to the bedroom now."

He knows his excuse is lame but he didn't care, he just wanted to disappear from that place right now. But he also knows this, Taeyong will never let him go that easily which he already prepare to take and ready to accept. It's complicated as that.

"Stop lying, Yuta. The result will going to be the same no matter what excuses you gonna say."

He says while blocking the door with an intimidating pose, staring intensely at his prey and emmiting a dominant vibe in that confined room. Yuta sighs, already feeling the defeat and his worries switched to anger.

"Aren't you tired of having sex everyday? It's exhausting."

Yuta protesting, realizing the consequence is too much for him to handle everytime and he didn't expect Taeyong to replies him stronger.

"That's why I'm wondering. Aren't you tired of running away? You could use the daytime to rest, you know."

Yuta smirked in annoyance. He doesn't want to just give in but he knows that all he can do now is to submit to his predator. Failed to escape in that mini cage, he surrender his fate into the beast's care.

 _Screw this!_ He thoughts, purposely he leaning againts the countertop, posing seductively to tease Taeyong who already take an advance steps forward closer to him.

"So, is this going to be an afternoon affair?"

Can't believe the words that came out from his own mouth, Yuta curses himself. He bites the back of his lower lips, complaining against his mistake. And without he realizes, Taeyong is already this real close to him, another one inch to closing the gap between their lips.

Yuta gasping in surprise, trying to catch up with the pace of his heartbeats but Taeyong messes him up even better as he nudge his mouth and breathe a seductive touch to the other lips.

Slightly embarrassed by the closeness, Yuta turn around to the other side, continue picking up the pace of his moves. Taeyong doesn't know what his actions mean to Yuta who already cursing at his uncooperative mind, heart and even his body. Maybe, Yuta is an expert himself, hiding the fact that his heart throbbing faster when Taeyong is this close, stomach fluttering even to his featherlight touch and the eyes that can't meet the other gaze.

Taeyong gets annoyed with the sudden move and he being impatient, he cupped Yuta's chin and turning back his face to his.

"Don't act all innocent when you're the one who choose this kind of foreplay. And for you information, I love this invitation but I don't like how easy it is."

"What do you.. nng!"

Yuta can't help but moaning to the touch of Taeyong lips, sucking his neck after giving a small bite on it. Regretting the choice he made just now, Yuta trying to push him away only heaten up with a passionate kiss on the lips. Taeyong makes it clear that he dominating the room and him. Caught in the heat of moment, Yuta put his hand around Taeyong's shoulder while his other hand is on the table to support his body from leaning backward.

Taeyong fast hand going inside his silk pajama shirt, traveling upward and teasing the harden nipples intensely. A faint whimper can be heard when Taeyong thrusted his hips forward and rubbing their crotches together. Yuta breaks the kiss and moaning to the pleasure pressed against him. He slumps forward onto Taeyong's shoulder, shaking and breathing heavily.

The harassment didn't end there as he slipped his hand inside Yuta's loungewear pants, touching the other member down there. Taeyong moving his hand faster while lip-locking the other lips intensely, shutting his cry in. Yuta crouching a bit when he's about to climax but flinching away as the sudden electric shock hits his lower back. He snapped back and urgently push Taeyong away.

"S-stop.. please stop for today. It's still hurt."

Yuta begs. He really doesn't care about his pride anymore. His ass is totally in pain and his legs are giving up. Taeyong stepping closer to him again, annoyed but his expression is a bit softer now.

"I won't put it in, just let me take care of this."

There is an urgency in his voice, arms stretched out to the countertop, trapping Yuta in between. It's didn't take a minute for him to understand the meaning of his word as he saw the bulge in his pants.

Yuta actually didn't expect that. Taeyong usually doesn't care when he asking something while in the middle of doing it. And he gets fluttered at his sudden consideration.

Confused at the moment, it almost satisfying when Taeyong still asking for a permission to continue the act just now and knowing the fact he also still has the hard on, Yuta nodded embarrassingly to Taeyong's demand and let him handle the rest.

While having the pleasure of being touched again, a reminder slipped through in his mind and he's too late to realize it.

_Shit! I failed again._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I choose a continuous time period plot of story. Only few scenes skipped through time.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	3. A Sweet Threat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's sting. Taeyong's ignorance towards his feelings is tormenting, not only when he violating him physically but also when he acting all sweet with his little gestures.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally I able to drop a new chapter. I've been so busy with projects and homework these past few days. Thanks for anticipating my ff and dropped the kudos!
> 
> This is an unrevised chapter, so you might feeling irritated with a lot of broken English here.

A sudden downpour in the early evening awakening Taeyong from his nap, a short break that he didn't expect to take for the day. The sluggishness rise up as soon as he sitting up straight on the sofa, but he forced to stay awake with a little massage on his face using his palms before he realizes the vibrations inside his robe's pocket. Annoyed with the continuous disturbance, he growls and lazily picks up his smartphone that keeps vibrating for awhile now.

It was in a rush when he pushed the answer button and greets the caller almost in whisper, realizing Yuta is still asleep beside him, only he laying with his head on the other end of the sofa. He looked tired, awkward in his uncomfortable position sleeping with arm crossed up on his chest. And he knows immediately who to blame.

For a moment, he didn't realize this. The way he looks at Yuta and immediately mesmerized by his beautiful and sad sleeping face made his cold-hearted self goes soft, stirred with unknown real cause.

"Hey, wait a sec.."

It's an important call and not in his dictionary to cut off a conversation just for any reason, but he did it anyway and he feels strange about it, considered he is strictly a professional businessman.

Realizing himself acting out of personality, he quickly takes off his nightrobe and covering Yuta before he goes into the study room, switch on the lamp and continues the conversation after. Strange indeed, he left the door opened, checking Yuta with several times glancing over the sofa. It's a bit darker in the living room now, but he still can confirm that Yuta is there.

Juggled in confusion with his sudden act, his mind goes on and off the conversation, messing his own focus and pace of catching up the serious talks. The fact that his agenda is a total secret to the world, he speak as normal as he should, carefully not to spills anything suspicious to the person he's talking with.

Yuta awaken to the sudden thunderstorms, sluggishly sit up and stretching his legs before opening his eyes to the evening grey. He remembers almost vaguely, how he ended up sleeping on that sofa after what they did in the study room few hours ago.

The dark grey view doesn't help to wake him fully at all, but he needed to get up and refresh himself. Yuta sighs at the sight of his pitiful state, messy hair, disheveled clothes and.. hungry. But the robe caught his attention the most, wondering why did his stomach fluttered in instant he saw it. One thing for sure, it did delivers a warmth and comfort to the miserable thoughts in his mind.

He quickly shakes his head and forces the thought away, reminding himself about Taeyong's cold personality and he wouldn't do that without a valid reason like.. maybe Taeyong felt hot so he took off the robe and put it on the sofa which landed coincidentally on him?

"Why do I even care."

Distressed by his own assumption, he grunting aloud but the thought stayed, messing his head the more he thinking about it. Yuta leaning his head back against the sofa and closing his eyes, trying to reset everything in his mind.

Taeyong stepped out from the room almost in unheard footsteps, pausing at the door for a few minutes before he switch on the lamp of the living room.

"Am I that so beautiful for you to savour while I'm sleeping?"

Yuta actually knew someone is watching him but he still surprised and quickly opens his eyes in respond. He wished to take back his words that barely sounded neutral to hide his embarrassment and nervousness.

"Yes you are. Now, stop seducing me and help me to prepare our dinner."

Disbelief with his direct flirty response, Yuta turns to Taeyong only gets an annoying smirk, grinning victoriously before he walks towards the kitchen and Yuta feels like he forced to follow him.

Without arrangements or instructions for their dinner recipes, Taeyong immediately know what to do and his hand working fast at prepping the ingredients. While Yuta is not much a helper kind of person, just leaning against the countertop, doing nothing, only watching him working silently.

"Aren't you going to help me?"

It's doesn't really matter but Taeyong purposely complaining to break the silence which he regretted immediately.

"Why would I? You're basically kidnapped me here, you criminal."

Yuta argues. But in his heart, he didn't put any deep meaning in his words, strange as that. The thing is, they've been doing that for these past two weeks and it's going to continue until he successfully escape from that place. And he knows that this is completely weird in his position to think that way.

"Then, shouldn't you be afraid of this criminal? I can tie you down, you know. That's how it supposed to work."

"Yeah, you should. So I can report your crime when I successfully escape."

The little fight continues, but none of it becomes a serious topic. Yuta sighs, doesn't want to stay longer at the same space with Taeyong because talking with him is definitely suffocating, so he leaves the kitchen and gone to upstairs where his _given_ room is.

Yuta skipped the bed, walk directly towards the window and peeking at outside. The surrounding is now completely swallowed by darkness, only the lamppost giving the light needed to see around. Find nothing interesting, Yuta sitting by the window, makes time for a contemplation.

There are so many things that he wondering about, especially the ways he acted before and now. So many questions that he wished he could answer and understand how exactly it turned this way.

Yuta know that everything has started with his exposed secret but he doesn't understand why this is continued till today. There's something flipped in his stomach as to respond the thought of having another tomorrow to spend his life here. He sighs regretfully.

Acknowledging himself as a sentimental person, Yuta wanted to have a relationship that started with love. He interested in man but it's not like he simply attracted to anyone. Out of lies he told himself, there is only one lie that turned out to be a truth. Taeyong is a man that will attract both women and men, and it'll be a lie if he says that he's not attracted to him. He admires Taeyong a lot in many ways, as his boss and as a perfect man he ever know exist.

But now he hated himself for that. The fact that he's now almost understand the feeling he developed for him which he decided to keep it to himself till death, putting him into the edge of desperation to escape. He simply couldn't accept how everything turned to be like this.

After an hour, Taeyong came into the _room_ and walked straight to Yuta's direction who is peacefully sitting there with eyes closed, practically snoozing in his position. Feeling invited, Taeyong slightly push his chin up facing him and plant a kiss on his dry lips.

The touch gives in instant results and Taeyong couldn't be happier winning the moment of seeing Yuta getting flustered. The moment Yuta opens his eyes, he shocked by the closeness of their face, flushing when meeting the others gaze and the light kiss earned an extra point for making his heartbeat gone faster. But Taeyong just turns around and walking towards the door.

"Dinner is ready. Let's eat before it gets cold."

It's sting. Taeyong's ignorance towards his feelings is tormenting, not only when he violating him physically but also when he acting all sweet with his little gestures.

"Then why would you want to keep me here this long?"

He says in a small voice, not enough to reach Taeyong's ears who actually waited for him at the door. Without starting any argument, Yuta gets up and joining him walk downstairs and go directly to the dining table. Foods come first, he thought.

They sit down and start eating. The foods looked appetizing but Yuta has a hard time to swallow them as the nervousness rising up the moment he sit down facing Taeyong who sitting in his seat graciously.

The ambiance somehow feels heavy and awkward for some reasons, and Yuta definitely can tell one of the reasons is Taeyong's intimidating gaze. He avoiding to meet them and he really wanted to leave the table as soon as possible, so he forces himself to eat and working hard to finish off his foods.

"Tomorrow.."

As Taeyong start to speak, Yuta stop eating but didn't look at him in the eye so Taeyong purposely stopped at one word to gain Yuta's attention on him. Yuta falls to the bait, raising his face to look at him only get a flirty smirk. Flustered and annoyed, Yuta quickly averting his eyes to the other side.

"You never really looking at me when we're talking, aren't you."

Taeyong find it's cute and teasing him for more.

"Shut up. What is it that you want to say about tomorrow?"

Yuta quickly turns off his flirty mode and forces him to return back the focus of their topic. Taeyong sighs unamused, grabbing the fork and dip it into the salad basket.

"You're boring. It's really not fun at all."

It's almost sounded like a joke but the tension is there. And Yuta who failed to comprehend the situation, push a little threat that immediately made Taeyong raises his eyebrows.

"If you have nothing to say, I'm going back to upstairs."

He didn't mean to says it, or try to recreate the mood that was better than now. He's hungry and still want to eat, but now he couldn't even look at the food or Taeyong. Luckily, his words didn't make it worst, considering Taeyong seems oblivious towards his tensed expression.

"We're going to the city tomorrow. I need to attend an important event. But it's only for a day and we will coming back here after that."

It sounded like a forced explanation, but Yuta found the problem within his words and he hates the way Taeyong being nonchalant about it.

"W-what?! Why should I come back here again? Is there any point of continuing this? Isn't it enough already?"

Yuta scowling as he speak his thoughts out loud, pointing the problem in Taeyong's attitude about the real time situation they in. But he gets a death glare instead, enough to send cold down his spine and made him go silent for a minute.

"Sit down, Yuta. We can talk about this calmly."

Even after he frightened by Taeyong's stare and commanding voice, Yuta choose to rebel which he didn't care if Taeyong going to kill him for it. He had enough and can't bear to stay there anymore. He just wanted to leave before anything else started to get worst.

"Let me go, Taeyong. You had your time having fun with my body these past two weeks. I won't report or complain against you. Just let me go."

He begs but he didn't know, Taeyong dislikes the idea so much and how Yuta perceived things going on between them. Taeyong had something different in his mind and he would rather to stick with it till the end, only he doesn't know when it will be.

"Oh...I have no plan of doing that. At least not so soon like this. We're going out and coming back here together tomorrow. Period!"

Things didn't go right as both are being stubborn in their arguments. Lost for words to reply him, Yuta pounded his fist on the table before he walk away towards the stairs.

"That's bullshit!"

"Yuta!"

Not in his mind to stop walking at the call but his legs did it anyway. Yuta grimacing in fear to the sound of his name echoed in that area and getting anxious when he heard Taeyong's slow footsteps reaching closer to his stance. He didn't wait, he worried and scared, knowing the fact that he's dealing with a beast now. So he turns around and find Taeyong is standing just a feet away from him. And he lose it, averting his eyes away from Taeyong's vehement gaze and that's the moment when Taeyong leaning forward closer to his ear, delivering a sweet threat through a whisper.

"You don't want your little porn videos spread around, right. Do what I say and everything just going to be fine."

Yuta's eyes widening, truly shocked at his unexpected threat. It's boiling inside but he froze as soon as he saw Taeyong's expression saying he is dead serious about it. Seeing his prey getting intimidated, Taeyong flashes a smile to diminish the intense air around them but it didn't. Yuta's expression said it all and Taeyong couldn't help but feel bad for him. Or maybe not. He wanted to tease Yuta even more, so he landed a fervent kiss on the other lips before walking back to the table and continues eating.

Bewildered, Yuta getting even more confused of the situation he is in. He's definitely angry but at the same time, he somehow feels happy about Taeyong's desire to keep him. Even the kiss just now, seems working at cooling down his temper.

"Psycho!"

Yuta spelling a term, now that he realizes his worst nightmare is coming true. This relationship is so sick to begin with and he trapped, unable to find a way out to end it. Because he might've opened the pandora box.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading guys!!


	4. Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Are you jealous?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unrevised chapter.  
> Turned out this ff is going to have a weekly update. Lol. I'm a mess during weekdays guys. Sorry for the late update.
> 
> Thanks for reading and the kudos too. As always, u r the best!!

"This road is really has no end. Tch!"

After an hour having a serene ride in the early morning, Yuta click his tongue and groans almost in silent, but Taeyong could hear them while driving one of the most quietest luxury car he owned.

Yuta's frustration is so satisfying that Taeyong can't stop smiling upon hearing his unending agony, mutterings to himself the bitterness he got once he realized the struggles he has suffered is beyond his imagination.

The road is so quiet, green and fresh coloured. The water has covered the ground of grasses, showering the leaves with misty morning. Yuta went silent after few minutes monologuing his complaints, staring far outside the car window, seeking for a temporary peace while he can.

The breeze comes in like a force when Yuta rolled down the car window of his side, gasping the fresh air that instantly soothing his mind. It's understandable and Taeyong didn't mind, thinking that it's better not to start anything that will ruin the mood. So he did the same, resting his elbow on the open window and glancing at Yuta who already drawn into the painting of nature. He looks so bright when the sunlight shines through his light brown hair and the shade shaping a gorgeous side profile. Taeyong stunned, happily deriving the energy of his beauty.

The silence is peaceful. Every second they spend on the road, recollecting the flashbacks of their drama scenes that happened in that place. Yuta would rather to forget those memories but Taeyong choose otherwise.

Those details when Yuta tried to escape and got caught many times in this very same road are so memorable. There were times too when he went to find a way among the grasses of meadows only caught in the endless swamps and Taeyong laughed so hard when Yuta returned to the mansion by his own accord.

The slow road brings back those moments like treasure, a precious days that's unforgettable and Taeyong kept them not only on the tape but also became a part of his _sweetest_ memories.

The most notable changes in their relationship that Taeyong has realized is they're somehow gotten closer and almost comfortable of being the devil to each other. Yuta might has seen almost all of his bad sides and Taeyong seems doesn't care to expose his true self to him.

"What kind of event we're going to attend?"

Yuta asks, realizing that he at least should know his boss's schedule or agenda even though he's not really acting as his secretary now.

"Just a casual congratulatory event among business partners."

Taeyong answers him briefly. He trying not to bring tension between them especially when it's about something business related, since Taeyong knows Yuta's professionalism. But of course, he couldn't cover it up.

"Casual? What kind of casual event that requires us to dress a formal suit like this? You mean a formal event right?"

Panicking over his nonchalant reply, Yuta asks again. Taeyong being laid-back about it really made him upset and unsettled, because he totally knows what terms to apply if his guess is right.

"It doesn't matter because we'll stay there for an hour or two only. Anyway, you looks great in that suit. It fits perfectly to my taste."

Yuta turning his head to him, speechless and fed up to Taeyong's nonsense comments and the _reminder_ , at least in his opinion. He sighs heavily before he muster up his courage to speak in his own way to instruct the man who he called boss.

"Stop the car."

"What are-"

"Stop the car!"

Taeyong startled at Yuta's unexpected commanding voice. It's really does sounded loud and clear, and none of his way of speaking is like that before. So he just pull the brake and stops the car at the side of the silent road.

"Yah, Yuta! What's wrong with you? Why did you asked me to stop the car?"

"Get down. Now. Please, we have the correct order for this. I don't come to play when it's about my job, Mr. Lee."

Now that he gets the clue of Yuta's changed attitude, Taeyong does as what he was asked to. They both get down from the car and Yuta goes to open the door of the car's backseat. Understood the meaning of his correct order, Taeyong sighs before he get in. After that, Yuta goes to the driver seat, wearing the seatbelt and ready to drive.

"You can take this easy, you know. We're not going to work, we just going to attend an event."

Taeyong says in a soft tone, lessening the tense air inside the car. But he made it short as his words ignored by Yuta.

"Tell me the address. I'll drive us to that place."

Taeyong didn't argue and just tell him the exact venue of the event. As soon as the address is set on the GPS navigation device, Yuta steer the wheel back to the road.

Silent. It's always like that. The professionalism sit between them, raising a wall that divided them by their status and relationship.

"It will takes three hours to the city. Hah, this going to be a boring journey."

"And whose fault is that."

Taeyong voicing out his boredom which immediately hit by an instant karma reply, so he went silent after that and throughout the long drive to the city.

\----------

It is a flashy and happening event which attended by corporate VIPs and other important guests. The good things about the event is only few reporters are invited by the host, currently standing by their post and capturing all moments shared by those first class attendees.

The event hasn't started yet, but Taeyong already surrounded by many VIPs and guests of the event. Yuta already expected that, so he retreated to the noncrowded space of the venue.

"Psst, psst... Hyung! Hey Na Yuta!"

While focusing on the spotlight crowd, Yuta hear a whisper that's more likely a scream behind him. As he turning around, a slim and taller man came to him abruptly and greets him with a tight hug. Yuta is shocked at first, but the comfort derived from the other person delivering a familiar warmth and pleasantness.

"Jungwoo?"

It's an obvious joy when he giggling excitedly, tightening the hug even when Yuta trying to push him away. Kim Jungwoo is Yuta's assistant in secretarial affair and their relationship is closer like siblings, enough to explain his behaviour right now.

"Hey, Jungwoo-ah. Enough already. People are looking at us."

It's not a sentimental meeting, but now the skinship is looks a bit more intimate and corny. Even though, the hug has no other meaning, but people are so quick to judge and Yuta definitely doesn't want the attention. It's Jungwoo who breaks the hug at the end and gesturing his finger to wipe the nonexistent tears on his cheek.

"Yah, Yuta hyung! Why didn't you tell me anything about coming here today? I thought you're on a business trip with our boss."

Jungwoo says which gets an instant respond from Yuta.

"Business trip?"

"Ehm...y-eah? Our boss notified me two weeks ago, stating that it's going to take a month and asked me to take care of things in the company while you guys are not around. And.. aren't you the one who asked me to prepare cheque and buy some congratulatory gifts for the host of this event?"

Yuta acting as if he forgetting something but he is actually dumbfounded, doesn't know how to reply him because he supposed he knows that he was on business trip with Taeyong and doing his job while on that trip.

"Hyung, you acting strange. You're not forgetful kind of person when it comes to your job. Are you really Yuta hyung?"

The question feels like an attack. The answers could expose his secret situation if he reply him. So, he just smile and brushes off Jungwoo's comments.

"What are you talking about. I'm just tired, driving three hours from our business trip location to this place. So I forget the details you mentioned just now."

The reply seems didn't manage to convince Jungwoo. His eyes are scanning Yuta's lies on his face and through his little movements. But Yuta's healing smile disrupting his effort, so he easily admitting his defeat to Yuta's convincing expression.

"Okay, okay, you win this time Yuta hyung. But I definitely will read your lies next time or maybe soon? Because hyung is bad at hiding things, at least to me..?"

"O-oh okay, anytime sweetheart."

"By the way, hyung, is the business trip is still on? Are you gonna go back there after this? You know, Mark and Donghyuck keep pestering me, asking about you almost everyday in the office. It's so tiring everytime they came and asked the same question all over again. And hyung too, you should at least contacting us once or twice... hyung, are you still listening? Yuta hyung?"

Yuta already lost in the track, eyes focusing on Jungwoo but his mind is onto something else. Everthing feels so clear now, that Taeyong has no intention to let him go anytime soon. It hit him hard and snapped Yuta back to reality, trying to ignore the devil's whisper that threatens his privacy life to public. The urge to run far away from Taeyong's sight and presence started to strike again.

"Yuta!"

Before he could make his mind, his name is called almost like an announcement. He recognized the voice and dare not to turn around and meet him in the eye. So he stuck in his dilemmas, looking at Jungwoo as if trying to find the answer on his face.

Annoyed with Yuta's sudden stubbornness, Taeyong walking fast to approach them and his hand moves quickly to grab Yuta's arm before he get away. Jungwoo who might've notice not a thing, greets his boss and say nothing more.

"Sorry Jungwoo, but there is something confidential I wanted to talk with him. Can you please excuse us for a moment?"

Jungwoo makes an eye contact with Yuta before he nodded and goes to somewhere else that still visible from their sight. There is a quiver in the way of Yuta's breathing as fear and irritation mixed in the way he looking at Taeyong. Unfortunately, Taeyong didn't takes notice of it as he emitting another familiar vibe while staring vehemently at Yuta, inquiring an explanation about what was he doing.

"Don't you dare to run away from me, Na Yuta. You'll bear the worst consequences if you dare to disobey my words. And don't get too much touchy with other man. I don't like it."

The warning immediately score the point of Yuta's disadvantage side, the side where he wanted to escape so bad but couldn't do it.

"Are you jealous?"

Strangely, that's the only words that come out from his mouth to reply Taeyong's threat and he cursing himself many times for that.

"I'm quite possessive, you see. I easily get jealous especially when it comes to my possession including you. So, don't ever try me."

The lines sounded like a strong warning, but it feels like a bad boy's confession. Yuta knows that Taeyong means it in other way of his mind perceived, and he couldn't help but interpret them how his heart wished. And now, Taeyong notices the changes of colour painted on Yuta's cheek and the way he getting shy about it melting Taeyong in instant. He really want to kiss him on the lips and he misses their skin touching together.

"CEO Lee Taeyong!"

Yuta is about to respond him when Taeyong's name is called out loud by a taller man whose looks like one of those VIPs he saw earlier. And together he comes to them with another VIP guest that a bit shorter than him and Taeyong.

"Oh hey, Jaehyun and Ten."

Something dropped in his stomach when the grip on his arm loosened and Taeyong turns to them, talking to each other enthusiastically. Yuta looked momentarily disconcerted around them. Fortunately his self conscience kick some senses into his head and he immediately creates a distance from the circle, silently watching. They looks so dazzling together, completely fit into the frame of the most handsome men in the hall.

It's burning. Feeling hot just from watching their closeness and unlimited skinship, Yuta drifting away from the frame and hide himself into the crowd. He can't believe himself getting hurt just from seeing those obnoxious scenes. He manage to walk past the crowd and find himself a place to stand alone near the exit door. It's painful, trying hard to compress his overwhelmed emotions but he's dying inside, cries silently to the suffer he didn't sign for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Please stream NCT 127's Punch mv, their stage performances and songs too.


	5. A little story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hyung, you need to stop it. Really. He's a jerk and doesn't deserve you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Barely finishing another new chapter. Struggle is real. I hope you enjoy.
> 
> Thanks for reading and the kudos. u r da best!!

The ceremony offered a grand opening in the main hall, celebrating the main purpose of the occasion with some speeches as a starter by the host of the event. Though everything is looks like running smoothly, the event is actually a bit distracted and messed up. Every guest since from the start trying to show off among the flashiest but Taeyong stand out the best, and many wanted his attention.

In a meanwhile, Yuta is standing at the very corner of the hall, together with his assistant Jungwoo and some other people that he believed to be the other VIPs' secretaries or whatever position they are. Something is rather fishy with the arrangement, which totally kinda different or weird to be put in the same formal occasion. At least in Yuta's perception.

"Whoah, is this how formal occasion is being held? I thought, only the invited guests are allowed to be in this hall? What are we doing here?"

Jungwoo spitting the facts even though it's his first experience joining a formal occasion. Yuta swallows the air, hoping that he could answer him but not this time. He also confused and wondering, what's wrong with the order or rules of so called formal event. Jungwoo just shrugged before he speak another random stuffs and not forgetting to slip his boss's moments in his comment.

"Uwahh, our boss is really popular, he's totally occupied left and right. Aren't the guests interested in other things here like.. foods?"

Insensitive Jungwoo muttered out loud, care nothing to his surrounding and smoothly running his mouth as he please. He gets the attention as the other bystanders give an instant respond, barely holding back their laughter as soon as they heard his unintentional humour.

Once again Yuta lost in his own little world, completely drawn in his thoughts. His mind is occupied with something and it bothered him during the whole time. Only the moment Taeyong's name is mentioned in appreciation speech, Yuta instinctively has his eyes looking to the front only catching the same scenes that left him hurt earlier. It's sting.

"Are you okay, Yuta hyung? You look not so well."

It is not a surprise for the younger to express his concern to the older because Yuta unintentionally made it obvious. Jungwoo did notice the changes in his expression and the defensive mode yet vulnerable reaction of his beloved hyung. And Yuta scared of that, being the center of Jungwoo's attention.

"I'm fine. It's just I'm a bit tired. Sorry but I didn't hear you talking just now."

Yuta manage to brushes off Jungwoo's concern. However, he didn't expect Jungwoo's next words attacking his emotion indirectly by mentioning the man that he doesn't want to hear about especially right now.

"Oh.. I said that our boss is so touchy-feely with his friends over there. He really should control his habit when he's in public. Geez!"

"Ahaha, you're right. He should do that.... really."

The respond feels so lame and fake. Yuta laughs it off but it's painful, every word he said is coming back hurting him. Yuta sighs sharply, releasing the heavy feeling that started tightening on his chest and the younger didn't let it slip from his eyes, as if he knows something through his behaviour. And his worries grow as the younger is coming closer, scanning him with a suspicious look.

"Geez! What's wrong with them? Oh please, stop being too intimate in public! I got a second-hand embarrassment here!"

One of the bystanders is quite a blunt-spoken man, nagging continuously as he focusing at the main crowd. Their attention shifted to that person and Yuta let out a sigh of relief, thanking him for diverting Jungwoo's attention.

"Oops, sorry. I am talking about my boss over there. The one who's talking closely to your boss. I heard you talked about that person just now, so I'm guessing. Sorry."

Jungwoo who's rather being friendly, said that he is on the person's side and they becomes friends. That person continues explaining the reasons he trash-talking his boss and the topic gaining some attention from the other person at his other side. It's unexpected turn of event as now the three form a group that share a braincell. They talking about the same subjects with the same trashes talk they had in mind and for the third time, the topic unintentionally hurting Yuta's deepest feeling.

"Your boss is quite famous in our country and publicly declared as a bisexual. And at least, people must has forgotten that since few years ago. My boss..hmm, is definitely a playboy but he being interested in man is still quite new to us. He is such a troublesome boss, making it obvious even in the public. We have some reporters here, you fool!"

"My boss is totally gay if you ask me. He even got a boyfriend. But I don't understand what he is thinking right now, doing skinship with another man in front of his boyfriend."

The other person joining in to spill the bean.

"I think they are just being friendly to a friend but they made the scenes look like a bromance set. They love skinship, don't they. Much intimate during off screen, I guess."

Jungwoo added a highlight remark about the obnoxious scenes and Yuta who has been listening silently biting hard his lower lip. He barely maintained his composure, diverting his attention to the blank space of the hall's ceiling. He started to hate being in there doing nothing but witnessing the crowd and listening to the gossips.

"Oh, by the way, I'm Doyoung. Mr. Jeong Jaehyun's secretary from company N."

"I'm Hendery, working as a secretary too in company V. My boss is Mr. Ten, the shorther one among them, I mean among us. Ahahaha."

The introduction comes late and the companies' name do sounded familiar in Yuta's memory about their company's business partners lists. But the earlier topic continue, making Yuta feeling even more uncomfortable and itchy to leave the place.

"Oh, hi Doyoung, Hendery. I'm Jungwoo and this is my senior, Yuta hyung. He is a lot professional when he's working but don't mind him because we too always trash-talk our boss together. By the way, I haven't seen your boss coming into our company. Are they just friend or what?"

"My boss is our CEO's son. So, I'm not sure about their connection. Oh, actually your boss came once at our company and I remembered it was after working hour. Oh gosh, now I have some wild imaginations."

Doyoung shrieking as he telling the story, making Jungwoo and Hendery impatiently force him to continue. Yuta stayed in his place, listening in and get himself ready for any surprise comes to break him.

"It's not me but one of my colleagues said that she saw my boss and your boss were kissing in the office. I don't know if it's true or not since we made a joke at our boss's sudden change in preferences and the timing was just perfect at the time."

"Uwah! That's a yikes! I've seen a lot of that kind of things but it's still grossing me out. Do you think they're couple or what? They kissed right?"

Hendery seems grossed out but interested in digging for some hot stuffs.

"Well, a kiss is for someone you love or someone you intend to have a further relationship with, right. So maybe they're lover or...they were just horny? I don't know, hahaha..silly me."

As he says that, Jungwoo turns around, looking directly at Yuta while questioning him through his curious expression. He felt the need to confirming the things that keeps bothering him for awhile now.

Yuta growing uneasy. He knows he gonna lose out if they make an eye contact so Yuta avoid to meet his gaze. The respond is expected, so Jungwoo make a quick action by grabbing his forearm and fastening the grip as Yuta tries to resist. At last when he gives in, Yuta feels so brokenhearted. He weakly pleaded to the younger but Jungwoo doesn't want to notice it.

"Have you guys kissed already?"

It's since from the beginning of their reunion today, Jungwoo sensed his hyung's insecurity about something. So instead of considering Yuta's feeling, he whispers him a direct question. After all, he knows Yuta's preferences in man and the person he's been attracted to.

Yuta couldn't look away from staring back at Jungwoo. He knows for sure that he already broken inside, learning Taeyong's deceitfulness is already hurting him a thousand times. And now when he snapped back into reality only gets destroyed again with a painful truth that answering the question.

They stayed silent in the same position for a few moments, serious and only exchanging knowing glances. Doyoung and Hendery are confused but couldn't ask their curiousity as now the event has comes to an end. Both of them are waiting, ready to escort their bosses to another hall that serve a banquet.

Even though Jungwoo got his answer, he wanted to ask further about the so called hidden relationship but distracted by the crowd, only then he releasing Yuta's arm from his tight grip. Yuta also calmed down after the crowd sweep his tension away and gives a pat at Jungwoo's shoulder.

"Hyung, you need to stop it. Really. He's a jerk and doesn't deserve you."

"I know and I'm planning to. And... thank you, Jungwoo-ah. Really, thank you."

A sigh of relief can be heard in Yuta's way of breathing. He feels better after knowing someone got his back and truly cared for him. Initially, Jungwoo is unsatisfied and sulking to his hyung for not letting him get into deep conversation about the matters. But seeing him already struggling to do his best at the moment, Jungwoo decided to support him with all his might.

"I'm going to the restroom. Please cover me in assisting our boss, okay."

The tension between them is now gone but another worry arises, so Yuta quickly asks the favour to saves himself. There is nothing left in him to face Taeyong after he's brokenhearted and all he wanted to do now is to disappear from that place before Taeyong catch him. Not running away, just a need to take some fresh air.

And as usual, Jungwoo does his own thing again, hugging his hyung affectionately and Yuta lost to his strong arm, unable to push him away. When Doyoung and Hendery comes back to their side, only then Jungwoo letting his tired hyung go and start talking about some randoms stuffs with them.

After catching his breath, Yuta excuses himself and left his post way to the hall's entrance door but the area is too crowded for him to get through. While trying to find a way, he is being pushed and bumping into someone near the door.

"Oops, sorr- Oh? Yuta? Hey, long time no see."

A tall man with a strong built gives him a shoulder hug as he realizes they know each other. Yuta is confused at first but then immediately recognize Johnny, Taeyong's business partner and the one who hosting the event.

"Oh, hi Mr. Johnny. Congratulations on your-"

"Oh please, don't give me that. It all thanks to your boss for opening the opportunity to me and my company. But.. I'll accept your good wishes because I think I deserve it too. As always, your boss really owned every crowded occasion like this. You're so lucky able to work with him, Yuta. He's really likes you."

Yuta is surprise but didn't believe Johnny's last sentence. He just smiles, trying his best to accommodate Johnny's one sided conversation. But he couldn't stay calm now that his instinct telling him that something bad is going to happen if he stay in his place for more than a second. It takes just a glance over his other side and he catches a pair of eyes staring at him from afar. He's talking with group he is in but his gaze is definitely on him. Yuta shakily asks for excuse, using the same reason he wanted to go out at the first place.

"Uhm..I'm sorry Mr. johnny but I'm urgently need to use restroom. Let's have a nice chat again next time."

"Oh..yeah..sure. Let's have a good chat when we meet again Yuta, because I had fun when we talked before."

"Definitely. See you again, Mr. Johnny."

As soon as they ended the conversation, they both walk to different directions. Yuta panickingly walk fast out the door, proceedings to the restroom that is farther from the main hall. He can feel his heart is throbbing fast, tingled with thrill of suspense before he opens the door and get inside.

Taeyong is in a deep thought when Johnny approaching the _popular_ group in uncrowded space, greeting Jaehyun and Ten who are self confused over Taeyong's sudden silent mode.

"Hey, Mr. Lee. Did something happen to you? You look so upset."

If there is anybody who could talk and ask a direct question to Taeyong's face, then that person is Johnny. They are childhood friend, bestfriend and business partners.

"Nothing."

It's sounded tense when Taeyong replies him, dismissing the conversation before gulping the whole wine in his glass. Johnny know something has happened that ruined his friend's mood but less does he know the cause of it.

"Sorry but I'm leaving now. Thanks for the treat, Johnny. Bye Jae, Ten."

He didn't wait for their response as he walking fast towards the entrance door. Taeyong manages to escape the crowd when the guests set their eyes on him and trying to approach but he ignores them all including the reporters. As he is now outside the hall, he skipped the nearby restroom and rushing to the farther restroom as if he knows the safe path of his prey gone hiding.

Yuta is about to walk out the door when Taeyong blocking his way, forcing him to retreat back inside the restroom. The timing is so perfect for a crime to happen and Yuta couldn't believe himself being so unlucky right now as he remembers no one did come into the restroom the same time he came in. Even now there are only the two of them inside, and the tense on air somehow feels heavier than he could've imagine.

"T-Taeyong-, ah, boss.."

Not expecting it happening so soon, Yuta couldn't says a word properly and he goes blank for a moment, realizing the intensity in Taeyong's gaze that sending chills down his spine.

Taeyong losing it and he didn't mind to show his _truest_ side in front of the man that controlling the beast inside him, for it was triggered several moments ago. And all he wanted right now is this man.

Seeing his prey is now weakening, Taeyong proudly dominating the place. He locked the door and slowly approaching Yuta who is already stiffened and terrified. Taeyong suddenly feels bad for him but at the same time he is not. He caressing Yuta's face gently, while his other hand slicking Yuta's hair to the back of his head. As the mood set in, Taeyong pulls Yuta's face closer to his before he breathe a seductive whisper, inducing his prey to submit to him.

"Unzip it."


	6. I love you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I love you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading my ff and gave kudos. I love you all!!
> 
> Another unrevised chapter but I hope you enjoy reading it. Barely made it this week.

"You're crazy! I'm not doing it."

That's what Yuta told Taeyong before he is dragged away from the restroom all the way to the main lobby. They're lucky to get there in peace without anyone notice or questioning Taeyong's roughness in dragging Yuta along with him. Soon they at outside the entrance door, the valet quickly parks the car in front of the building, so they spend no time waiting for it.

Taeyong closed his ears to the whisper of Yuta's pleading, forcefully get him sit at the front seat and then he sprinting to the other side, smoothly get inside and start the car. After fastening the seatbelt, Taeyong hurryingly drives the car to the main road.

"Hey..Taeyong, you drive so fast!! Can you please slow down a bit."

Scared by the illegal speed getting through the busy road, Yuta losing his temper and bravely asks him to slow down. But as soon as he realizes the tensed presence beside him, Yuta stops right there, dare not to disturb the concentration in Taeyong's fierce eyes on the road. Even so, the speed has doubling the rate of Yuta's heartbeats and all he can do is praying for a safe return home.

\----------

"There is something going on between them, aren't they?"

"You think so?"

"Yeah. And I know you realize it too, Jaehyun."

Ten speaks his thoughts out loud, doesn't care spitting the truth that he knows will hurt his friend. He leaning against the glass wall of the corridor, looking at Jaehyun vehemently, hoping that his remark hits the bullseye.

But Jaehyun on the other hand has his eyes set on something else as he constantly looking outside through the glass. His mind gone all crazy, keeps rewinding the scene he saw just now, trying to comprehend and digest everything that captured in his eyes.

"Hey, Jae! Are you listen-"

"How's Johnny and you?"

Unwilling to talk about the matter, Jaehyun quickly change the topic but Ten is smarter and perseveres to do his part.

"We're good. Both day and night. Now, how about you? I assumed you guys already make up. Because today you guys acted so normal and it's pissing me off."

His every word making Jaehyun grows anxious and uneasy, so he dodge to reply him as he doesn't want to drag the topic further. But Ten is being Ten, eventually manages to read his mind so he use a stronger one to bait him.

"Or maybe there is nothing between you two at the first place. If it so, there's no need to worry about your relationship with him right. You can continue being friends."

Jaehyun falls to the bait as he turning around to his other side, staring at Ten before he defending his stance in the said relationship.

"We're into each other. And that's enough for now."

"Oh, that's mean you guys actually haven't sorted it out yet? Come on Jaehyun! You're being stupid here. Taeyong is indeed interested in you. But he believed you to be a straight guy who still kiss and flirting with other women out there. That's why he doesn't want to touch you and that's also why you guys failed miserably even just for a damn kiss! Are you even interested in man for real?"

Ten losing his cool, angry with Jaehyun's fast judgement and his satisfaction over the relationship he had now with Taeyong. So he splurted his heart out of frustration and give no damn to filter his words. Jaehyun continues staring at him, finding no words to reply his harsh comment and all he did is sighing heavily.

"Then, let's me rephrase this. Do you love Taeyong?"

Once again, the question is stuck in Jaehyun's silence. He find it's difficult to says what in his mind because it messed up by Ten's nonstop utterance which left him to says a vague and brief answer.

"I don't know but... I do want him."

"Oh.. o-okay. That's a bullshit. I really can't believe you two. Whatever! You better not coming to me crying when Taeyong is with somebody else."

Jaehyun's brow furrowing and he bites hard his lower lip, enough to explain his feeling right now, bitter and he hates it. If Ten is not his bestfriend, he will toss him out the window for not considering his feelings right now.

"What do you know?"

Jaehyun replying him almost in unheard voice. But Ten heard it loud and clear. Feeling guilty now he succeeded to gets the wanted answers that hurting his friend deeply, Ten patting Jaehyun's shoulder before he walks away back to the main hall. Jaehyun breathes a heavy sigh.

It was started with a trial kiss. It must've hurt when someone said that he want to kiss him just to confirm if he likes man or not. And now, because of that, they risked and pushed their close relationship to the edge. He also came to realize his feeling for Taeyong after he made that mistake. Today is supposed to be his chance, and when he thoughts that they have returned to their old relationship as Taeyong acted normally around him, it's rather seems already too late for that to happen.

The idea of getting close again flew away the moment he saw the scene earlier. Jaehyun is sure of himself that Taeyong is someone who wouldn't touch anybody that easily, either man or woman. Taeyong is a man with a high standard when it's comes to his preferences and as far as he know, this man would show that kind of affections only to him, Ten and Johnny.

It's sting to see Taeyong changing his course. And for that, Jaehyun strongly deny the existence of the other man that deemed to be unfit in his eyes for Taeyong. So he make a wish that he could meet and face Taeyong once more and makes things right.

\----------

Two hours drive felt like a torture for them to stay in silence and they barely made it into the mansion when Taeyong started to loose and treating Yuta a bit more rashly at the entrance door.

"T-Taeyong, wait-"

Unable to endure the uncomfortable position of being climbed on the concrete floor and the hand that moving hastily inside his clothes, Yuta moaning in pain, trying to push him away. But Taeyong is acting like a beast, has no mercy to listen his cry. Taeyong wanted to feel the freedom as soon as possible and it happened so fast that they couldn't even make it to the living room.

Everything is done in a rush. Taeyong taking off Yuta's pants and pulling it off along with his boxer brief, leaving Yuta half nakedly laying on the floor. It's rougher and scarier than the first time Yuta experienced it. As Taeyong's touch left him for a few seconds, Yuta get up and trying to escape while Taeyong unzipping his pants but caught by Taeyong's fast hand, grabbing his waist and pulled his body down closer against his crotch. They both got a hard on and the tingling sensation is burning when their members down there are rubbing against each other.

As much as he wanted to punish Yuta, Taeyong deliberately aiming to get it done without doing any preparation and Yuta goes blank for a moment when Taeyong forcefully push his inside Yuta's. The pain was beyond his imagination since it hits differently when they did it at the first time. The pain is a torture yet pleasuring, and Yuta cries, admitting that he misses his touch too. But this time it's hurt so much because his heart couldn't hold his feelings any longer.

They didn't kiss or touching other part of their body. At least, Taeyong didn't even though he wanted to. He only put his hand on Yuta's shoulder while the other hand on his waist, controlling the bottom's body when he continues moving his hips. Yuta can't help but moaning to the pleasurable pain, turning his head to the other side, avoiding Taeyong's deep stare on him while they're at it.

Taeyong pressing Yuta's body flatly as he moving his hips faster but Yuta putting his arms around Taeyong's neck, hugging him tightly as they about to climax. They both feeling it and Taeyong reciprocated the hug as they come almost at the same time.

Yuta releasing the grasp of his arms on Taeyong and almost cry when they facing closely to each other. Taeyong showing his most vulnerable expression ever and Yuta couldn't comes to hate or mad at him. And that made his heart suffered even more and tears started flowing. Yuta hides his face behind his arms and cries silently that Taeyong didn't even realize it. The time when he pulls out from Yuta's inside, Taeyong heard his cries and he froze.

"I love you."

That words come out from Yuta's mouth in a moment of confusion and Taeyong couldn't confirm it without seeing his face. So he grabs his wrists and pulling his hands up to find the authenticity on his expression. Shocked at his red eyes, Taeyong couldn't believe his sight on the tears that flowing at the corner of Yuta's eyes. He didn't and never cry like that before even when he treated him harshly than he did just now.

"What did you say?"

Taeyong asks for his second confirmation and Yuta answering him in frustration.

"I said I love you, damn it! I'm in love with you, Lee Taeyong. So please.. let's stop this."

As now he saw Yuta tears and exasperation, he can feels the trueness and sincerity of his words that unintentionally melting his cold heart, and strangely it didn't bring discomforts to him. It's just he doubted himself if he misheard it.

His self composed is started to crumble and he got a hard on again, but he manages to hide it quickly inside his pants. Before he exposing more of his weak side, Taeyong snaps himself out of it, quickly get up and covering Yuta's lower part using his own blazer.

"I'm sorry. But please go and wash yourself first."

Yuta get up half nakedly, let the blazer used to cover him slipping away. There is no strength left to bring himself towards the stairs but his determination to get away from that awkward situation made him walk fast as he could, ignoring the fact that his whole body is aching.

Truthfully, Yuta is a little bit disappointed yet relieved Taeyong didn't ask or say anything further. And all he wanted to do now is to disappear from his sight and mustn't turn around to see Taeyong's reaction on his unplanned confession.

\----------

The cold from the air conditioner brushing lightly his pale skin, brought shiver to his body that laying on the bed with a thin pyjamas on. Yuta fell asleep for about an hour after shower, awaken from a weird dream that gave him a hypnic jerk. The clock on the wall shows eight o'clock in the evening, his stomach started grumbling and his throat also feels so dry.

When he about to open the door, he gets nervous and the sudden malfunction legs has cause his self-confidence dropped to zero. He's not ready to face Taeyong and never ready to explain his confession to him. But his empty stomach put him in a difficult situation, forcing him to choose between the two of his life line. And he choses the latter.

The plan is to grab a drinking water and a loaf of bread in the refrigerator he saw earlier in this morning. So he started by taking off the house slipper, opening the door very slowly, and walking fast downstairs. He did all of them almost in silent. As he walking towards the kitchen, he shocked and gets jumpy by Taeyong's voice inside the study room. Only then he realizes the door of the room is opened since from the beginning, maybe even before he came down.

Yuta didn't mean to eavesdrop or plan to stop at the living room, but the sound of Taeyong's laugh is getting louder, inviting him to listen in his conversation on the phone. After a few seconds, he snapped back at his own action, and continues walking toward the kitchen. And that's when he heard Taeyong says something that kill his heart in instant.

_"Thanks. Yeah, I know. I love you too."_

He instinctively stops moving forwards as his heart sinking to the sound of his tone saying those words to somebody else. Being heartbroken is no longer new for him to feels strange about but it's still hurt. Even so, he tries to gather up his strength back but he gets dizzy when he tries to take a step forward so he stops at the second step. Failed to calm his overwhelmed emotions, Yuta turns around and running back to upstairs, lock himself in the room.

Everything feels clear yet confusing. Why on earth did Taeyong kidnapped and harassed him at the first place when he is in love with someone else? He even said those words right after his confession, as if nothing has happened between them. Yuta is so frustrated, torn apart by the unexpected twist and feels so betrayed by it. He lost his pride, his freedom, he himself and even lost his heart. Yuta suffered a lot but couldn't do anything about it. All he did is screaming his heart out in silent.

Taeyong is in the kitchen, preparing dinner when he heard a loud noise outside the mansion right below Yuta's room. Thinking that something happens at upstairs, Taeyong walking fast towards the room to check, only find the room is empty. His heart dropped as soon as he sees the rope made from a blanket and the bedsheet tied down through the window. Shocked at the unexpected escape, Taeyong becomes panick, feeling unsettle and started overthinking. He remembers, Yuta never try to run away during night time nor through the window before. And now he did, Taeyong couldn't stay cool and thinks properly.

"Yuta!"

He shouting his name as he goes downstairs, walks outside and find the shards of a broken vase right below the handmade rope. But the drops of fresh blood on a sharp shard around got his attention the most. Worried at Yuta's rash action, Taeyong gets a feeling that he won't find him through the screen monitors as the bloody footprints already show the way. And the only place that coming across in his mind is the woods behind the mansion.


	7. Slowly into your world

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Realizing how much he grow obsessed and addicted to touch Yuta's body, Taeyong knows that he couldn't let him go just like that. He remembers, Johnny once told him that his obsessiveness is one of his worst traits ever and now it's proven true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, thank you for the hundreds kudos!! I didn't expect to get that much. I love you guys! You're the best!!

The night has moon shined brightly and so did the stars. Fireflies are freely owning the grasses that covering the ground of trees, lightening the dark side of the woods. The air also smells good after the rain yesterday. But the sounds of trees creaking and the buzzing insects are creeping the intruder of the woods.

It's been half an hour since his escape from the mansion. Tired from running aimlessly, Yuta sits on the grass, leaning against a tree, facing the moonlight that shines through between trees. It is a good spot but not in a situation where he exposing himself to the cold and danger to his injured foot. He groans to the pain, fretting wearily over the deep wound that hasn't stop bleeding.

A sigh comes after his little grunt, regretting everything especially the hasty decision he made out of anger. There are things should be done before he does what he did and here he skipped them all. He should wear the house slipper, should check the floor before he jumped, should go check the woods and plan before went inside or maybe at least eat something before doing something exhausting like this. The escape didn't makes him feel any better, resulting him nothing good but troubles. And he knows exactly who to blame.

"This is stupid! Lee Taeyong stupid!"

And he cursing himself for being stupid too, questioning why did he ran away when he found a _valid_ and compelling reason to negotiate with Taeyong to let him go. Now it's done, he definitely doesn't want to go back there, even though the cold is started to get him, and the injured foot is swelling and becoming numb.

Yuta brings his knees closer to his chest, making an effort to warm himself but it quickly turns into cold skin as it is now over the limit of his body's temperature. The appeared bump of wound is stinging as he moves making it even harder for him to decide on what to do in order to survive the woods throughout the night.

While thinking of way to survive until daylight, his intuition kick in, sensing another presence of human in the woods. The sounds of branches stepped on are gradually getting louder. To think that there are only two of them exist in this faraway place, he couldn't think of anyone else to come in the woods other than _him_. He knows he didn't run that far from the mansion, but he also didn't expect that person realized his escape and coming to find him too soon.

Yuta tries to moves but he's physically exhausted and weak, not mentioning his wrecked inner self, totally messed up by the solely reason why he determined to escape tonight. The weakened body won't cooperate anymore, his tired eyes demanding for some rest and his empty stomach started aching. Everything come at once, leaving him no choice but to stay at the same place and wait. However, before he could see the incoming presence to his spot, situation get worst as his consciousness is slowly fading away, leaving his body there sitting in the midst of cold night.

"Yuta! Oh gosh, Yuta wake up! Yuta!"

Taeyong desperately calling out Yuta's name as soon as he found him sitting there motionlessly. Yuta awaken to Taeyong's voice and instantly responding his call by pushing Taeyong weakly on the chest, showing some resistance toward the source of his irritation. But his consciousness is in and out, now reaches the limit of strength in his body. Taeyong eventually manages get him before he fall to the ground. It's warm and comfortable, Yuta feels secure in Taeyong's arms wrapping around him at the time he barely conscious.

"Yuta, don't close your eyes, wake up!"

Things are manageable as Taeyong trying his best to stay focus and think fast on what he should do. Realizing Yuta's cold skin, Taeyong takes off his bomber jacket and covering Yuta's body. And then he checked his wound before he put Yuta on his back and carries him all the way back to the mansion.

"Yuta! Don't you dare to sleep right now. I'm so gonna kill you when we're home!"

While acting all calm and composed, his wordings seem working at the opposite, proving on how much he's freaked out and worried.

\----------

The tapping sound on the floor is getting louder and faster, as Taeyong couldn't stay calm, anxiously waiting at the living room while sitting on top of the sofa. His feet restlessly made the tap sounds, only stop when Dr. Moon coming downstairs with his medical kit. Taeyong has been curious and being impatient for the whole time, but he tries not to rush and waited until Dr. Moon reaching the living room and sit on the sofa.

"Taeil hyung, how is he?"

"Oh, he is fine now. He just need some rest and he'll get better."

"Thank you very much, hyung. Sorry for bothering you in this early morning."

"Nah, that's okay. Besides, you did a great job in treating the wound before it's get worst."

There is a sigh of unsure if he did a great job or not just by looking at the mess on the table where he performed the first aid. Understand his concern, Dr. Moon pats Taeyong's shoulder, reassuring him that everything went well. Taeyong smiles in relief, offered thanks to Dr. Moon all over again.

"You should thank me too, Taeyong. I'm the one you bothered the most, frantically asking me to come here with Taeil hyung in instant. So, apologize too."

Johnny who has been in the kitchen during the whole time, disrupting their conversation at the living room.

"Yeah, yeah, sorry and thanks. But you will eventually come here to give me the things I've asked you, Johnny."

"Oh yeah, you're right but now is freaking two o'clock in the morning, Taeyong! I didn't even get some rest after the event and you forced me to drive all the way to this place for almost four hours. I'm so damn tired right now."

"Well, you said that you owe me something before, right. It's paid now."

"You-"

"Okay, calm down you two. There is no need to raise your voice in this late hour. And I thought you wanted to rest immediately Johnny. Why you even making coffee right now?"

As they getting louder, Dr. Moon take the initiative to stop them from making fuss and becomes chaotic to the next level, as he does know and understand them very well.

"I can't sleep without my ecstasy."

Johnny replies him which get a smirk from his bestfriend, exchanging a knowing glance before Taeyong continues teasing his big friend.

"And I thought Ten is your ecstasy."

He drops a cherrybomb fact, hitting bullseye that makes Johnny coughs, almost choked after sipping his coffee. Taeyong ignored him when Johnny pointing his finger and trying to say something. Not interested to watch their unending bickering, Dr. Moon just shakes his head as he walks past them, heading towards another guest room at the corner of the first floor.

"Goodnight, Taeil hyung. And you too just go to sleep, Johnny."

Taeyong sneered at Johnny as he goes upstairs, knowing that his bestfriend is still on it. Fortunately, he arrives at the front door of his room before Johnny could catch up with him. He couldn't bring himself to enter the room, not ready to face the result of his wrongdoing, so Taeyong makes himself comfortable standing in the middle of the opened door.

It's heavy, thinking that finally his deeds brought the worst consequences he could ever imagine. Half of his tension goes away as he lighten himself through the conversation he had just now. And the other half remained as long as Yuta in that condition. Yuta's sleeping face showing a better expression and looks so warm laying on the bed. Seeing him getting better, Taeyong breathes a sigh of relief on that part but not his guilty side.

"Care to explain this to me, Taeyong?"

Johnny came up and already standing next to him. The tone of his voice is a little bit tensed but softer, enough to tell that he is serious asking for an explanation.

"As what you can see right now."

It's clear that Taeyong is not ready to expose everything yet even to his bestfriend. But as much as he wanted to be free from his heavy feelings, he does need someone to talk to right now and he silently thanking Johnny for that.

"I was surprised when you asked me earlier about..you know, you said that your body reacted to someone's confession. But this shocked me even more. I didn't know you got a thing with him here."

He doesn't even need a detail story to understand the situation because Johnny is someone who could read Taeyong's mind about things that he finds it's difficult to put into words.

"I might've hurt him..a lot."

Somehow, Taeyong manage to says something that stuffing inside his chest but almost in unheard mumbles. Attentive Johnny catches his words, decrypted his vague statement and immediately comforting his friend by patting him on his back.

"Yeah, you really did. You should be able to see it by now. I don't know how it started but you should end this soon... IF you don't want to get into a deep relationship with him."

The remarks is left hanging without a reply because Taeyong himself has no answer for that advice. Struck with his silence response, Johnny continues.

"By the way, this is the first time I've seen you brought someone here other than me and Taeil hyung. You even use your own bedroom for him. But..you? A clean freak like you??! Really?? How unusual."

"Shut up! Today is unavoidable. Something happened and I was panicked."

"Yeah, and I saw your extraordinary laundry on the window at the next room. Won't you take that? It scared me when I saw it from outside earlier."

A smack flew to his arm as Johnny deserved it. Taeyong waves his hand on the air, giving a sign to Johnny to leave him alone. Johnny pouting and purposely act cheesily with his body movement to annoy his friend only get another slap on his back. Understand that he needed time alone to reflect the situation, Johnny silently heading towards the stairs, leaving Taeyong alone.

A few minutes spending moment by doing nothing at the door, Taeyong finally mustered up his courage to approach the bed and sit on the single seater sofa next to it, and continues looking so fondly at sleeping Yuta. He couldn't believe himself able to do this much for him. Even when his ego and pride strike high, he never break the principles he made for himself. But seeing Yuta in that condition, he's overwhelmed with guilts.

"I'm sorry."

And that is the first time he makes an apology, even he himself disbelief to the words that came out smoothly without he realizes it. It sounded sincere and he didn't regret it even though he didn't plan to say it. If somebody ask him to apologize like that, he probably won't do it without being sarcastic.

He didn't plan to stay that long in his room but he did. Just by looking at Yuta sleeping, his mind already acting crazy, urging him to touch every bit of his skin. Realizing how much he grow obsessed and addicted to touch Yuta's body, Taeyong knows that he couldn't let him go just like that. He remembers, Johnny once told him that his obsessiveness is one of his worst traits ever and now it's proven true. Taeyong knew it and he cursed himself for that reason. Drowning in his deep thought, he run his hand freely on Yuta's face but his light touch gets burn by the degree of Yuta's temperature.

\----------

The sun is up, high in the sky, beaming its light through the open window. The room filled with a smell of nature and Yuta awaken to the warm breeze that blowing his skin. He got light-headed the soon he get up, so he just sitting there fixing the posture to his comfort while eyes looking around, wondering about everything he captures. The IV tube, a heavily bandaged feet, the room and Taeyong's whereabouts.

He vaguely remember the moment after he lost consciousness last night. Just when his mind is cleared and flashing back everything that happened before, he immediately regret it because it really does makes him feels horrible. And now, he's unsure if he should feels relieve or not, since he came back in this mansion safely.

Tired from thinking right after he woken up, Yuta change his focus to the room. He find it got an impressive looking which more extra proper than a normal room, and the first thing he realizes after is the smell. The place is very clean but the smell is so strong that he immediately recognize the embodiment of it. Yuta frowning disbelief, because he knew about Taeyong obsession on cleanliness and his other extra strict principles of not letting other people to touch or use his stuffs.

When he thinks about it, Yuta thought that Taeyong deserved to be punished using his cleanliness trait. He chuckles in satisfaction, imagining how Taeyong is being terrified with this kind of karma. But his imagination revenge is coming back to him as now he realized that he's back to the mansion and has to face Taeyong again.

There is no way he able to escape again after he injured himself last night and he really doesn't want to experience that terrifying _death_ alone in the dark. Taeyong is a horror for him but out there is more terrifying than he could imagine. While Yuta thinking of some excuses to answer any question later on, Taeyong coming into the room half nakedly as he just took shower at the other room. They surprised to each other, but Taeyong acting composedly more than Yuta does.

"It's good to see you're awake. Are you feeling better now?"

Taeyong asks while putting his loungewear on, throwing the wet towel into the laundry basket. He moves swiftly to close the opened window and switches on the air conditioning right after. Yuta couldn't look at him in the eyes when he approaches the bed and checking the IV fluids that was replaced an hour ago by Dr. Moon before he went back to the city with Johnny. Relieved that everything is set accordingly, he goes to the other side of the bed, sitting at the bedside and checking on Yuta, ignoring Yuta's silence and his uneasiness to the closeness.

"I'm okay."

It's a late reply and Yuta makes it short, not sure of himself on how to respond Taeyong's little gestures and manner towards him. The tense is tightening, worried about every word that comes out from Taeyong's mouth because it could make him nervous and fail to counteract if he needed to.

"How's your fever?"

Taeyong asks again and didn't wait for his reply, his hand moves fastly to check the temperature on Yuta's forehead and comparing it with his. Yuta is confused because he doesn't know about the fever he talked about, and he stuck, unable to move himself away from Taeyong's touch.

"Good, your fever is gone. Are you hungry?"

Another question comes after and Yuta shakes his head, weirdly becoming a good boy to Taeyong's soft voice. Taeyong smiles lovably, easing their awkward eye contact and reassuring Yuta that he's not doing anything bad to him. So he thought.

"I'll feed you later. Let's sleep for now."

Just when Yuta is about to think Taeyong in a positive way, he changed his mind. Taeyong forced him to lay back on the bed as he rest himself beside Yuta. His body strangely following the order of Taeyong's forceful manner, making it even harder to refuse now.

But he remembers, the reason that leads to the tragic decision he chose last night, and he doesn't want becomes softer towards Taeyong now. He couldn't get up for sure because his foot said so, and Taeyong's arms wrapping around his body, leaving no room for him get loose from his tight hug.

"Lee Taeyong, what are you doing?"

"Oh, are you back to your sense now? Don't worry, we're just going to sleep and nothing more."

"Hey, I'm going back to the other room so please move your arm away."

"No! Don't move. I haven't eat or get any sleep yet since yesterday. We can talk about anything later. So, let's just sleep for now."

"But-"

"If you say one more word, I'm going to kiss you."

Yuta bites hard his lower lip, unable to say back to his little threat, and he also stops struggling because his body is still tired and lacks of energy.

After awhile, Taeyong went silent but Yuta just couldn't go back to sleep. Taeyong's presence beside him is too much to handle. It's overwhelming, because he has this romantic feelings and the person he loves is so close to him. Failed to calm his emotions, his body started to reacts to the touch of Taeyong's arms wrapping completely his body. To makes it even worst, Taeyong's smell is dominating the room, the bed and the air he breathes, making it even harder to control his aroused hormone. And he hating himself for being turned on in that situation.

There is a need to release himself from the tension and he need to get up in order to do so. When he turns around to make sure Taeyong is sleeping, he is shocked meeting Taeyong in the eyes that is awake since from the start.

"You're so slow."

It's almost sounds like a whisper and Yuta's lips closed tight to ask his confusion on Taeyong's words. They go silence for a few seconds and it's not awkward at all. And after that Taeyong grabs Yuta's hand, guiding it down to his crotch area and let him touch the Excalibur down there.

Yuta is shocked with Taeyong's unexpected honest body and he gets embarrassed when Taeyong started to touch his too. But the action comes naturally afterwards, as both mutually feeling the needs to get free from the manhood tension.

"Hey.. Yuta... Let's live together."


	8. Love Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Someone important to me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the supports and for continue reading this ff.
> 
> I'll try my best to complete this ff. I've been so busy these days. Thanks again and ily😘

Night is calling. The silent has welcoming the sound of rain, pouring heavily since an hour ago. The room is set in cold, bringing a shiver to the body that is warmed under the blanket. It is not his intention to wake up over the cold on his skin, but the pain on his hand got him awake as he tries to move the blanket up to his chest. As he opens his eyes, dark and chilly, forcing him to shut his eyes back.

Just in a minute the sluggishness is winning, but Yuta determine to get up, stretching a little bit to warm the muscles that too comfortable with the temperature under that expensive blanket. While he still on the bed, he hesitated for a second before timidly reaching his hand to his other side, trying to feels the presence beside him only found himself searching in the dark at the empty side of bed. He is alone.

"What do I expect from a person like him. He definitely couldn't do it."

The mumbles that coming out from his mouth sounded like laughing at his foolishness for expecting something he already know will not happen. The disappointment has him fully awake, detaching the IV tube before he get down from the bed very slowly and walking lumberingly into unknown dark to find the switch. The room is quite big and a lot unfamiliar, making it hard to set a direction towards the wall that has switch designed on it.

The struggle is there, forcing himself to drag his injured foot but taking another steps further is too much for him to handle the pain and almost fall only if Taeyong didn't catch him up right after he switched the lamp on.

"Yuta! What are you doing?"

Taeyong furiously asks as soon as he catches Yuta from falling. He then helps Yuta to stabling his stance and gets way to close that both suddenly getting awkward about it. The heaviness that sit between them gets lighter when Yuta pulling himself back away slightly from Taeyong. The act however makes Taeyong taken aback, slightly hurt with the rejection. But more than that, he understood right away since he never cared when Yuta was _hurt_ before. And if he think about the way he instinctively acted out of surprise just now, Taeyong gets momentarily confused of himself that somehow changed.

"Oh, did I scared you, thought that I'm a ghost?"

It's awkward and yet he still tries to joke about the situation, so they can converse comfortably. The one metre apart is still feels so close and Yuta can't help but gets self-conscious around Taeyong. Right after his confession, he feels so vulnerable and becomes too sensitive in everything he does.

"Stop playing around. Your injured foot is not a joke."

Unfortunately, Taeyong couldn't take the joke as his voice sounded tense, strong and concerned. Something flipped inside Yuta's stomach as Taeyong coming closer, putting Yuta's arm around his shoulder and assisting him to get back to the bed. As they arrived, Taeyong helps him to sit down slowly on the bed while he crouching down to check the bandaged foot and barely satisfied with its condition.

"Don't walk around yet, Yuta. The wound is quite deep that it might bleed again. I'll come and get anything you need here. Just tell me."

They make an eye contact and Yuta find the way Taeyong looking at him is so fond that he almost lose to it. It's overwhelming, and the heart that can't lie showing an obvious honesty through his expression, so he quickly averting his eyes from Taeyong's deep yet gentle stare.

"Nothing. I need nothing. I just wanted to switch on the lamp just now so there is no need to make fuss about it."

There is hesitation when Yuta tries to explain himself, not sure if he really needed to explain that long. Realizing how smooth he replying him, he pressing tightly his lips together, frowning in confusion over his spoiled acting.

"Sorry, I was preparing our dinner and forgot to turn on the lamp when I got out from bed earlier."

Taeyong says, also feeling guilty for making things sound complicated. And when he said that, Yuta shocked and his eyes widening, disbelief to the words he heard just now.

"Y-you..you really slept here? But I thought-"

"What? You thought I wouldn't sleep in my own room?"

"Well.. I mean.. you're someone who couldn't sleep in a place that is.. dirty."

Yuta mumbles in a small voice, debating whether or not to say what in his mind and Taeyong might not able to hear his last word if he didn't pay attention to it. Taeyong sighing.

"What do you really think of me? A clean freak?"

He replying him with another question but in a playful way, so that the conversation can last longer.

"Yeah. A total clean freak."

Yuta responding and Taeyong can't help but to laugh out loud at his reply.

"Maybe I am. But at least, you're dirty because of me."

As he said that, Taeyong grins, eye-locking the man that sitting beautifully in front him. The awkwardness is still there but they have this kind of conversation naturally. He enjoys watching Yuta fluttered and blushing red, psychotically not satisfied with him holding back when Taeyong wanted to see more of his expressions. His inner self is greedy and thirst for more but he rather being careful now, so none of his actions will hurt Yuta and lead to another tragedy.

"I'm hungry."

Yuta breaks the silence and lessening the awkwardness that started killing him in that confined room. Realizing the time is ticking for dinnertime, Taeyong quickly snaps himself out from his deep thought and get up before he walks toward the opened door.

"I'll get the food and brings them here."

As soon as Taeyong disappear from his sight, Yuta heaves a sigh of relief. The flow of their conversation is so natural but somehow it feels so heavy even though there is no main context in it. He also couldn't believe himself to be in mood to gives some good replies and even initiated a small talk that he barely could say when he nervous.

While there is something an important subject that he has in mind and wanted to talk about it later on, a flashback flashes in his mind about the stuff Taeyong has said before. Recalling that invitation to live together, it's so sudden and out of Taeyong's personality, and Yuta doubted the trueness of his words. Moreover, they're not even close to reach that level yet and he still not approving how things going on between them. What happened on the bed this afternoon was impulse from both got horny and shared a mutual desire and understanding. So whatever happen next, even though he hasn't plan anything yet, he wished to find the best conclusion for their ending.

\----------

"Yuta?"

The room is dark when Taeyong comes in and found Yuta nowhere in the room when he turned back the lamp on. He furiously calls out his name, worried that something he not expecting happens again.

"I'm here."

It is his voice coming from the other room. Taeyong breathe a sigh of relief, releasing himself from the tense of anxiety that tightening his chest. But his steps stop right in front of the opened door, wondering why didn't he realize and skipped the room when he arrived earlier.

When he enters the room, he is a bit uncomfortable, remembering the incident that still fresh in his mind, haunting the both of them or at least to him. Seeing Yuta acting all fine didn't reassures him that being in that room is a good idea but he acting flex about it. He puts the tray of foods on that small table where Yuta calmly waiting for him and he nervously sit in front of him, distracting himself by rearranging the foods on the tray.

"Let's eat."

"Sorry. I thought the smells will get into your room so I came back here."

Taeyong didn't expect him to explain his reason but he relieved thinking that Yuta might also want to ease the tense on air. So he just hmming in short to reply him and no words coming out right after that. They eat silently, awkward but peaceful.

As they've done eating, Taeyong leaning back against the short chair, making himself comfortable while watching Yuta drinking water. His bad habit is showing without he realizes, eyeing the scene just how he looked at Yuta before. He looks so ethereal and seductive that Taeyong couldn't take off his eyes from him.

"Sorry about your stuffs that I had them dirty and for the broken vase too. You can charge me for compensation."

Unsure if it's the right time to talk, Yuta carefully saying what on his mind. But the nervousness making him goes for a pause, trying to rearrange the words that he wanted to convey.

"Are you sure we gonna have this talk right now?"

Taeyong asks, anxiously waiting for him to continue. It's concerning since they're going to have a heavy conversation and Taeyong is prepared for this moment, only he worried that Yuta might not able to do it.

"It's now or never."

"Right. You may start whenever you feel like."

"I was telling the truth when I confessed to you yesterday. But I didn't mean to burden you with my feeling because I know you don't have the same feeling as mine. So, whatever we do from now on, it's gonna affect the both of us in many ways."

Taeyong is listening to him attentively even though it does shattering the hopes he set in his plan yesterday. And Yuta continues without looking Taeyong in the eyes.

"The relationship we had until now is never in a romantic way, that's why this time it will hurt us in different ways and deeper than it did before. Taeyong, we must end this. I will confess my real feeling again, and please reject me. That way, we able to let each other go."

The more Yuta explaining their current situation and its consequences, the higher Taeyong's pride goes striking. He does know and understand it very well but couldn't accept the facts that everything will be ended soon. Taeyong breathes heavily, chin up looking at the ceiling before he facing Yuta back and locking his eyes on him.

"I kidnapped you, remember? We've done a lot of physical contacts, I hurt you so many times and ignored your feelings. What made you sure about your feelings for me is love, Yuta? You right about our non-romance relationship, so when did you ever started to have that feeling?"

Taeyong argued without showing his growing fear to say his thoughts about the matter. But that's definitely not the questions he wanted to ask as he didn't mean to questioning Yuta's feeling towards him.

"Taeyong.. I know what I feel. Why don't you believe me?"

"Because I remember you are a good liar Yuta. You could've use this reason to run away from me."

_Shit!_

Taeyong curses himself, asking why don't this beast inside just kill him in instant. He knows Yuta is hurt with his denial over his feelings but he still did it.

"For the damn sake, I'm in love with you Taeyong. I've always..always have been interested in you maybe since from the beginning. And now, I've fallen to you deeper than I thought I would be."

As he said that, Yuta bites his lower lips, refusing to believe the words that slipped out smoothly from his mouth since he never plan to make another confession especially in a moment like this. While on the other hand, Taeyong froze up, couldn't give an immediate response to Yuta's second confession.

Unable to comprehend the feeling he struck with, Taeyong's expression explaining it better. Only if Yuta brilliant enough to decipher Taeyong's face right now, he actually might able to see his elated expression, but he didn't nor Taeyong himself aware of it.

"Then, why did you asked me to let you go?"

Almost like a hidden confession, Taeyong utterly relies on his reply to tell Yuta what is currently in his mind. Unexpectedly, Yuta fluttered and his cheek turning a slight pinkish hue, as if he understands the meaning behind those words and his silence giving Taeyong a confidence to go bold.

"I don't mind if you want to continue this conversation but I do know the subject is now change, isn't it?"

"What-"

Before Yuta could gives his reply, Taeyong's phone vibrating on the table, ruining the flow of their conversation. Unlike Yuta who is concern over the ignored call, Taeyong just looking at the screen until it is turned off. Notifications of twelve messages and seven missed calls just pop out on the screen as he leave it without bother to check.

Even though he acting as if nothing bothering him but Yuta knows Taeyong already lost focus and mood after been disturbed in the middle of an important moments. And when Taeyong about to get back into the conversation, they are interrupted by noises that coming from outside. For sure it's not the rain or thunderstorm as it loud and clear sound of car honking.

"You stay here, I'll go check. And... we're not done yet Yuta, so wait for me."

He says before he goes out from the room with the tray on his hand. It's frustrating to leave things unsettle but the continuous disturbance annoyed him to point he decided to end the life of whoever disturbed the mansion's peace. While on the way to downstairs, he automatically stops walking as he bewildered and shocked at Johnny's appearance along with Ten and Jaehyun at the entrance door.

Taeyong froze up, clearly unprepared with the surprise that Johnny presented to him. Even so, he somehow manage to greets Ten and Jaehyun as soon as they get into the living room. After that, he quickly put the tray in the kitchen, grabbing some dry towels from the closet inside a bathroom and gives to them so they can dry themselves from the wetness they've got from outside. Disbelief, Taeyong staring intensely at Johnny and send a murder threat through his eyes before pulling him into the study room, demanding for an explanation.

"Ten insisted to come and follow me here. And he brought Jaehyun along, said that you guys have an important things to talk about. But don't worry, they promised me that it just going to be a talk and no other activity. It's only tonight and tomorrow we'll be gone, alright?"

Johnny doing his best to explain his part but Taeyong seems not convinced. They came in a very bad timing and he wished he could send them back to the city at this instant. And of course Johnny catches his unwillingness and annoyed expression, so he adding more to his point.

"Look, I've sent you messages four hours ago. I even called you many times. And right now I'm telling you, I did announced our arrival so don't you dare to put this blame on me alone."

"Twelve messages and seven missed calls. You should've repeat them many times."

"What, do you mean like twenty one messages and infinity calls? Sleep with your phone on your ear next time, Taeyong."

They argue in a high tone of whisper, trying not to make it obvious even though they are out from the others sight. Through his expression, Johnny could tell that Taeyong is really angry but there's nothing they can do to what has already happened. After several minutes, they coming out from the study room, pretending like none of their arguments has happened.

"Have you guys eaten yet?"

It's just out of courtesy, Taeyong asks even though he is not in a mood to act all polite in front of them. They're his close friends but somehow he doesn't know how to act as one especially when he is thinking about something else.

"Don't worry, we already ate before we came here."

It's Johnny who answering him, trying to make up the mess that Taeyong thought he did.

"I'm not asking you. You're not the guests here so just please keep your mouth shut, Johnny."

It's a joke but a serious threat to Johnny who knows Taeyong's deep sarcasm. Luckily, Ten and Jaehyun didn't really catch the real situation, so they just laugh at the joke.

"He's right, Tae. I'm sorry for our sudden intrusion, coming here unannounced. It's only for a night, so please bear with us."

Now it's feels more convincing when those reassurance words coming from Ten, even though he repeating Johnny's point earlier. Only then, Taeyong offers a warm smile, welcoming them to his mansion.

"You have a great taste, Taeyong. This mansion is looks like a vacation home."

Ten continues the small talk that has been started for awhile now and Taeyong humbly accept the compliment with a sincere thanks smile.

"It's my family's vacation home. But now it's mine."

The short answers did satisfy Ten's curiosity and Jaehyun who feels awkward before seems now comfortable walking around, looking satisfied with the vintage styles of the mansion. The short walk refreshing his mind and now he reminded by his purpose of coming along to see Taeyong. While he is on the way returning to the living room, his eyes caught something on the kitchen table. He curious and hurt at the same time, as if something explained through the things he saw.

"I thought you are on a business trip. Is it just a hoax to escape from work?"

Jaehyun asks as soon as he appears back in the circle. He makes it sounded like joking but at the same time it's not. He couldn't hide his curiosity, wondering on what Taeyong has been up to during the period that said to be his business trip, also what's with him keeping something secret in this mansion.

_Screw it!_

He thought as he supposed to be following his plan, talking with Taeyong privately but he's being impatient. His mind is messed up and unsettled, wanted some answer for his questions. Why Taeyong didn't contact him as much as he did before and what's the status of their relationship now. It just he doesn't know how exactly to say them.

"You can say it like that."

Taeyong gives a short answer and he seems to be rather in ease when he replying him. It's because he already expecting Jaehyun to talk about something as he remembers Johnny told him about the purpose of their visit earlier. So he did some mental preparation while conversing with Johnny and Ten just now. He knows that he had something for Jaehyun and vice versa, but the feels didn't last longer than he thought it will be. Jaehyun is precious and an important friend, but Taeyong just doesn't know how to explain the way his head is working when it comes to romance and tell Jaehyun about his honest thought of it.

That's the answer but it didn't convince Jaehyun at all and Taeyong knows it. And he wish to tell him the truth, so they can reach a peaceful conclusion and move on. When he about to continue to explain further, a sound of automatic door lock heard from upstairs, gaining all their attention to it before they turn back looking at Taeyong. The sixth sense alarming Johnny an incoming danger, so he walking fast towards the kitchen, find a bottle of drinking water and gulping it in one go.

"Is somebody else here?"

Ten asks. He definitely heard it and he knows the others did too. Curious, his smooth mind wildly making a guess even before Taeyong gives an answer.

"Yeah. There is someone here with me."

It's rather the truth Taeyong is about to spill right now. Because he thought that they're going to stay for the night so there is no use to hide it anymore. And Johnny almost choke, coughing heavily as he heard Taeyong speaking honestly.

"Who?"

Jaehyun nervously asks him and Taeyong feel so bad to break his heart with the answer that he comes to realize just now. Without hesitation, Taeyong spell the answer that revealing what's on his mind and now that might in his heart too.

"Someone important to me."


	9. Game Therapy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I think I'm falling in love with you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another late update of new chapter but thank you for your interest in my fanfiction. I really do appreciate you all.
> 
> Please bear with my bad grammars for another few more chapters.
> 
> Thanks for the kudos, I love you😘

The opened curtains draw Yuta's attention to the view outside, listening to the sound of rain droplets on the closed window. The nonstop rain making him feels even lonelier in the dark, relying only to the light of thunderstorms that eventually stopped at one point and made the room even darker. It's cold but he is sweaty inside and his body smelled, not that bad but not a pleasant smell either. His skin felt sticky since yesterday as he remembers he didn't take any shower yet after the incident. When he thinking it back, he wonders and still couldn't believe that Taeyong did slept with him in that condition.

While staring blankly into space, embracing the darkness of the silent room, he could hear the sound of distant talking and laughing. He regretted his gut earlier as he took a glimpse of Taeyong's guests right after he heard the loud noise downstairs and immediately recognized them. He trying to not get hurt from it but Taeyong asked him to wait, so he couldn't help but expecting that he'll come to see him sooner. Things left unsettled, and he was left hanging, waiting for the man that he's not sure if he still remembers his words to him. Maybe Taeyong already forgotten his existence in this room or maybe he's now realized which priority would comes first when everyone that important in his life appear. Now he is disheartened, he doesn't want to wait for him anymore even though he's actually kinda hoping that Taeyong come back to the room at least just to say good night or _let's talk tomorrow_ which he didn't.

 _He will not coming back_.

Yuta concludes, stopping himself from a further disappointment. So he decided to let it go and getting himself ready for a self-care. As he awares of the guests in the mansion right now, Yuta switches on the lamp desk to provide him enough light to see around the room. He's not bothered to get himself fully naked in that lonely room, carefully walking towards the bathroom, grunting while dragging his injured leg.

The sound of clicking handle and the creaking noise when he opens door of the bathroom covering another sound that he didn't realize coming from the other door. Only when the light is on, he surprised and becomes panic with the state he is in, naked and half entering the bathroom. Yuta turns around only find Taeyong is looking at him, astonished and struck with the salad served before his very eyes. Something triggered his bold and beastly moves, approaching naked Yuta who is now in a rush to gets inside the bathroom. But Taeyong's fast hand reaches the door handle first and stopping it from closing.

"Don't you dare to come near me!"

Feeling threaten by the lust that seen overflowing through his eyes, Yuta whispering a scream to Taeyong's face. But it's too late as Taeyong already set his foot inside the bathroom, grabbing Yuta's elbows before pulling him into a hug. He quietly resting his chin on Yuta's shoulder while his hand turning on the shower faucet. The shower is pouring down, drenching the both of them under the _rain_. Yuta is relieved Taeyong didn't do anything he dislike but rather confused to the unexpected twist.

"T-Taeyong..what are you doing?"

No answer. He instead tightening the hug and burying himself on Yuta's shoulder, trying to ease the loud thumping in his chest. He tries to clear his head and barely says a few words in respond.

"Sorry for getting the bandages soaked wet. But let me cool myself down first because right now I'm burning. So please bear with me for a moment."

"What? Hey.."

Yuta finds it hard to understand his words and tries to call him again but Taeyong is too far gone to listen. His lust and greed for Yuta are overflowing, almost lose to it but made it in time, controlling himself from doing something terrible. One thing he realized after is the reason why he didn't or couldn't do it, in which he thinks that he maybe started to treasure Yuta. Another thing is he doesn't know why it's so.

\----------

A part of their night is a sleepless hours, cold and silent. The rain eventually stopped before midnight. The creak sound of door opening, alerting Yuta who is sitting on the edge of the bed with a cushion pillow under to support his injured foot. Taeyong coming in, bringing a new first aid kit that Johnny brought earlier. Once he reaches the bed, he started rummaging the kit and immediately knees down to treat the wound that is numbly opened. Silence but not awkward at all. Both are tired from their long drama during the shower time as everything was so sudden and it's ended with a mutual desire to continue further.

"What about your friends?"

Yuta asks. He's been curious about it for awhile now. Taeyong who is all focus on putting the bandages around his foot, ignoring the question for a minute and then chin up to face Yuta when he is done.

"They're asleep. Why are you curious about someone else when I'm right in front of you?"

Unsatisfied with Yuta's concern, Taeyong pouting to express his dislike towards his question. Yuta rolls his eyes and grunting in annoyance.   
Least that he knows Taeyong's possessiveness and jealousy are showing and leveling up.

"You're unnecessarily annoying even when I'm the one who are supposed to be angry."

"Are you mad that I left you alone that long?"

It didn't really show but Taeyong get the message and he smirks, beaming the sweetest smile after. Yuta's reaction and the way he voicing his honest thought are oddly almost satisfying. Not understand how his words radiating humour or positive impact to Taeyong, Yuta shakes his head before he turning away to his other side.

"You should've gone to sleep. Why bother to come here again?"

He clearing his throat, trying to stay calm and speak normally as he should but the tone of his voice somehow betrays him. And Taeyong didn't let it slip from his grin, as if he knows Yuta's words are mean for the opposite.

"We're going to. Come here. I didn't get enough rest today. So, I might sleep early than you."

Not an invitation, it's more sounded like an order, taking advantage at confused and weak Yuta. Taeyong acting fast in grabbing his hand, leaving no room for Yuta to ask or argue as he is forced to join him sitting in the center of the bed. Now he understands, Yuta wants to asks but Taeyong cut him in.

"I know but don't ask. I'm going to sleep now. So, just lay by my side."

He didn't wait for his response as he pulls Yuta down, laying next to him. Satisfied with their position, Taeyong pulling up the blanket to cover and warm them from the cold air. Bewildered, tired and nervous, Yuta struck in his position, wanted to go against Taeyong but couldn't say anything to argue. So he keep silent and just following the flow. It's just sleeping next to each other and nothing more, he guesses.

The thought of nothing is gonna happen flown away the moment Taeyong arms wrapping tight his body, pulling him closer. And the minute they're into an intimate hug, Yuta froze up. He trying his best to calm the storm inside, putting his hand on the chest to cover the rapid beating of his heart before Taeyong realize it. As soon as Taeyong's arms loosening a bit, Yuta takes the chance of turning his body around to the other side and distancing himself a little bit. But it didn't go smoothly as Taeyong chases and found him with eyes closed, back hugging and trapping him under his arms. Yuta shocked and stuck.

"Are you still nervous around me?"

Taeyong asks. Yuta is anxious and being careful, so he chooses not to answer. It's not a difficult question, but the consequence of its answer worrying him of Taeyong's next unknown moves.

"Are you not answering?"

"I just wanted a comfortable position to sleep. Don't overanalyze it...mmm"

When Yuta finally answered, Taeyong's hand already on his chest, smartly checking the heartbeats that won't calm down. As the heartbeats are getting louder as to respond to his touch, Taeyong chuckles sweetly while Yuta struggling to cover his embarrassment.

"Hey, stop it Taeyong! Aren't you going to sleep?"

"Hmm? What are you talking about? I should at least get my therapy before going to sleep."

"Taeyong!"

"I won't do it, geez. Just turn back here and face me then."

There is a silence before Yuta breathes a sigh and turning around facing Taeyong. They are so close to each other that they can feel the hot breath fanning on the their face. Taeyong caressing his cheek gently, staring tenderly into his eyes and flashing a smile in return to Yuta's blushing face.

"Yuta."

"Hmm?"

"Yuta."

"What?"

"Yuta."

"... You're so annoying."

Yuta closing his eyes, faking the rate of his breathing and imagining himself sleeping. He barely stay calm when they faced each other so close, and now he definitely can't survive to the sounds of his name being called out. Taeyong continues caressing his face and the touch feel melodious on his skin. And he knows this, Taeyong won't just let him go that easily. So, he opens his eyes and gazing vehemently at him, asking _what do you want_.

"I think I'm falling in love with you."

And right there Taeyong dropped a cherrybomb that instantly exploded in Yuta's heart. Liar. Yuta thought to himself. He heard this word before and it's definitely not towards him.

"It's never easy to fall in love with someone you don't love at the first place, Taeyong. It's might happening in your head but not in your heart. So, that's not love."

Not expecting those words slipped through his mouth, Yuta bites hard his lips, immediately regretting it when Taeyong staring at him intensely. But somehow, there is a sadness behind those gaze and Yuta started to questioning the thought he said out loud.

"Yeah..maybe you right."

The air becomes less intense as Taeyong flashes a smile, patting Yuta's shoulder and turning around to his other side.

"Goodnight, Yuta."

Even though Yuta told him his honest thought, but he seems rather unsettled with Taeyong's response especially his sincere hurt expression. It's sting. He couldn't bring himself to watch Taeyong's back on him, so he turning around to the other side. Though he was hurt by Taeyong so many times before, never in his mind to hurt him back. And he is hurt in return for hurting Taeyong in this kind of unexpected way.

\----------

It is just five o'clock in the morning when Yuta awaken by the sound of rain droplets drastically ticking on the windows. Summer, he thought as he sighs in drowsiness before lazily gets up from the bed. His throat is dry, hurt and thirsty. And the timing is just perfect to wake himself up to get some water. They left the lamp lights on last night, making it easier to see his surroundings. With the chance given, he taking a close shot of Taeyong's peaceful and unbothered sleeping face, like a baby in a deep slumber.

"Cute."

As he speak, he realized what he's doing, and quickly snaps himself out of it. Sensing his dangerous emotion is showing, he walking out from the room, goes downstairs very carefully and proceeding directly to the kitchen. He shakes his head, shutting down the wild ideas in his head and takes a bottle of drinking water in the refrigerator. Fortunately, the injured foot is not much painful like the first day he got it but the effect is there. So he takes a seat at a dining table, relaxing himself from the tickling pressure due to the infliction of the wound.

"Are you okay?"

Jaehyun who has been watching him for awhile now at the living room, asks concerningly or maybe just an expression to start a small talk with Yuta. Surprised with Jaehyun appearance, which he didn't realize when he came down earlier, Yuta nods awkwardly in response to his sudden question.

Never crossed in Yuta's mind to encounter Jaehyun anywhere, and supposed they are not when they're in somebody else house. Strangely, Jaehyun doesn't seems surprise to see him, so he wonderingly assume that Taeyong must've told Jaehyun about his existence in this mansion.

They go silence after that. The fact that they keep checking each other, both knew they have something in mind concerning the same matter. Yuta however, planning to return back to his room only if Jaehyun didn't comes and joining him in the kitchen.

"How long have you stayed here?"

There is a hesitancy in his voice but sounded naturally bold when he asks Yuta. The awkward mode turn into a tense situation, which both didn't offer a warm greeting to each other. Jaehyun's deep stare on him is intimidating that Yuta has to avoid from making eye contact with him. But there is an urgency in his head to answer Jaeyhyun's query so he can end the conversation and disappear from that place.

"Uhm, not that long. I'm here because of work-related and nothing more."

Hoping that Jaehyun will accept the short explanation, Yuta anxiously takes a glance on him and trying to read his reactions. But the moment his eyes on him, a memory flashes back in his head, and now he remember the story that he heard about Taeyong and Jaehyun. It's sting. After everything that happened, he finally admitting the feeling he stuffed with right now is a jealousy, and he troubled with the wild ideas he has in mind about this complicated circle.

"It must be nice to be in relationship with him, right? How far have you gone with Taeyong?"

"W-what..?"

It is rather a reflex response, unprepared for Jaehyun's attacks but the questions do seems a bit off, contradicting with the ideas he has in mind.

"I'm heartbroken right now, you see. It took me a long time to realize my real feeling and when I did, it was too late."

He continues, ignoring the shocked expression shown on Yuta's face because he was already been told by Taeyong about everything. It just he wanted to let off steam that suffocating in his chest and Yuta came just right on time.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt anybody."

Yuta says quietly. He doesn't know what he means by that apology nor who does he feel sorry to. He just find himself even pitiful when Jaehyun seems to be a good man and he is hurt because of him and Taeyong. It's suffocating, wondering why even they started the conversation at the first place.

"How does it feels when you touch him? Or is it the other way around?"

Yuta once again bewildered by Jaehyun's blunt words that continually attacking his guilty side. The question is so sensitive and private that Yuta wish to not answering him.

"Sorry, but I'm going back to my room-"

"Of course it's Taeyong the one who holding you, right. He is a stronger dominant and prefers to be the top after all."

Even before Yuta could end the conversation, Jaehyun cuts in and dropping an uncomfortable truth to satisfy his curiosity, foolishly tries confirming these facts from Yuta's side. And through the way Jaehyun attacking him, Yuta learned that he is not a warm or forgiving person after all.

"We're done. You should talk to Taeyong about everything else."

The tension is so heavy that Yuta couldn't bear to stay longer and continue listening. He stands up, quickly step out from the dining table and walk away after finishing his sentence. Jaehyun chases after him, grabbed his arm before pulling him closer to his body. Yuta is easily defeated by Jaehyun strong grasp, forcing him to face the man who is in a rage. Without any pause, Jaehyun literally pushes him backwards and pinning him to the wall. Yuta grunting aloud, shocked to the pain on his dragged injured foot.

"Sorry about that. But hey listen! Taeyong already explained to me loud and clear. The thing is I still don't trust you at all. If you dare to hurt him, I'll snatch him back away from you. Do you understand that!"

Yuta couldn't really pay attention to his warning because he's enduring the pain on his foot during the whole time he's trapped on the wall. Unfortunately, Jaehyun didn't take notice on that since Yuta didn't really shows it. Jaehyun smirking guiltily, but he's not done bursting out his frustration yet. His heartbroken is something that he wanted to take revenge with.

"If I can hurt Taeyong for breaking my heart, this will do."

And there he cups Yuta's face, then pulls it closer to his and pressing his lips against Yuta's. Before he could get into deeper, Yuta throws a punch on his stomach, enough to push Jaehyun away and makes him crouching down in pain.

"You're crazy!"

He says in a small volume but the tensed tone in it is impactful enough to put some sense into Jaehyun's head. Failed to calm himself, Yuta forces his way while dragging the injured foot even though the pain is now unbearable. He walking fast towards the stairs but his steps stop instinctively, looking up at the person who standing in the middle of the stairs, watching them silently.

"Taeyong."

It's Jaehyun who calls him in a gentle voice yet sounded sad and guilty. Yuta remaining silent in his place, wanted to move and get out from their sight but his feet won't cooperate. While Taeyong who seems completely composed, showing an unreadable expression as he walking downstairs slowly. But as soon as he reaches the ground, he walking past Yuta swiftly towards Jaehyun and punch him in the face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just fiction. I love Jaehyun too in a real life. Yujae is my second favourite ship. Ooppss tmi
> 
> Btw, thanks for reading!!


	10. A matter of time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Then give up to me now Yuta, become mine and I'll be yours."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! How are you? I've been so busy for weeks. Sorry for keep you waiting 🙏🏻
> 
> I planned to upload this update few days ago but something happened. It left me heartbroken but things are slowly becoming better now. Maybe you know what I mean here.
> 
> By the way enjoy reading. Sorry for the bad English.

The new day begins without sunrise, greeted by summer rain and cold breeze early in the morning. The fresh air has painted the nature into brighter colours, bathed under the misty morning and rhythmic drizzles.

It's dark and gloomy inside the vintage castle after hours it was left in tranquil. Before, the castle is smelled like dungeon, filled with a colourless wrath released by the crowned beast and it delivered a foul scent of intent to the other living nature inside the castle. It's began with the glass that had controls over his diamond heart was touched and broken. The thorny rose bleeds, awaken the beast's alter ego. Drowned in the rage, the beast had a murderer's eyes, glaring at the fake residents who touched his precious glass and sending them a death threat with his little power. They did an unforgivable deed, even dare to ask for mercy but the beast was so ready to kill. They ran away, back to the place where they came from. As the beast drove out the sinners, he looked back at the broken glass, wondered and angry. Why the glass is so fragile and easy to break-

"Shit! Why this story feels so familiar."

Taeyong curses but then continues reading the old book he found in the study room and brought it out to the living room. Yuta is sitting quietly next to him, listening to the story he read out loud. The mood is strange yet relieving since Taeyong didn't say a word after the tensed drama, and it does help easing Yuta's growing worries and anxiety just a little.

Even though, the setting looks not so awkward but it's easy to know and understand that everything is not okay. There is a definite expression on Taeyong's face that showing his irritation, disturbed feelings and the mood that intimidate Yuta to keep silent.

At least after two hours, the silence that surrounds the mansion besides Taeyong's tensed voice reading the book is now slowly killing the small peace they have in mind. And the heavy feeling that sitting in between as the story goes on is pressuring and stressful.

Yuta fight the thought of defeat towards Taeyong's intimidation on him as there is urgency to break the silence. Waiting not more than a second, he asks, ignoring the fact that he is intimidated.

"Why aren't you say something?"

"I want to but it will break you in instant Yuta."

The instant reply is short but clear enough to tell everything in his mind, and Yuta couldn't say anything back even if he want to because Taeyong looked definitely not in a mood to talk. He hides maybe a thousand of faces but Taeyong doesn't bother to show his real emotions whether it's good or bad since he clearly want the other party to know what's going on inside his head. Even the hours he spent reading the thick book didn't help to soothes his mind as he already reached the peak of his outrage and barely control his urge to go violent, at least in Yuta's presence.

Though he is easy to read, he also completely hard to understand and Yuta find it's difficult to match his thought with his complicated personality. While being in the state of mess before, Taeyong actually remembered to treat the wound on Yuta's foot, knowing that it's bleeding and worsening. And with all that contradicting acts, Yuta didn't know how to react on his duality, he who cares but cold and distant.

"I'm going to prepare breakfast. You don't go anywhere."

Taeyong says shortly after he took a glance at the wall clock. Before he proceeds to the kitchen, he crouching down to check the bandaged foot because he remembers it did bleed a lot.

"If you decided to get your wound bleed again, you should kick his ass before he come to you. Why did you let him get near and control you? Are you that dumb?!"

When he finally says something about the matter, his lesser mouth running smoothly unfiltered, and it does hurt Yuta's feelings. Thing happens as what he feared, misunderstanding from Taeyong's perspective is the last thing Yuta want to deal with but something he wants to clear and explain too. He prepared a speech to explain his side but his mouth suddenly malfunctioning, fails to say something, not even a word. The overwhelming emotion has blocking his voice from coming out, so he stops trying. The least he can do to ignore Taeyong's inconsideration is by keeping his mouth shut and avoiding the stare.

"See. You can't even defense yourself. So, don't ask me to say anything more if you're not prepare for it."

The coldness in his voice strongly convincing that he didn't care, but the meaning of it is completely the opposite. Taeyong couldn't bring himself to say more than he did, he just walk away, leaving Yuta in the living room, alone and hurt.

"How would I know thing turned that way? You're the cause of it..Lee Taeyong stu.."

Sting. He choked with emotion when he finally able to spit out the words that he wanted to say before but he immediately stop as the subject of his curse suddenly appears in front. One more word and Taeyong will know what Yuta is going say but his face telling that he already guessed it.

"You..whatever. Come and help me prepare our breakfast. It'll be faster."

He says in a firm tone, leaving a blank space for only yes as an answer. His pride continues striking high especially after what had happened. Not that he is one but Taeyong is being paranoid, doesn't want Yuta to be out of his sight even for a second. It's understandable and Yuta complying to his order.

The move is slow, Taeyong could've leave him and wait in the kitchen but he didn't. He is an impatient one, he crouching forwards a bit closer to Yuta and accommodate him into his arm. Then stands up, looking fine and unbothered while carrying Yuta in his arms and walking towards the kitchen. Yuta thought differently for a second, thinking that Taeyong is helping him to stand up instead he find himself embarrassingly carried like a baby. He gets flustered and at the same time, humiliated.

"Hey, put me down! Taeyong!"

Ignoring the pain on his foot while struggling in his arms, Yuta screams. Taeyong ignores his plead, proudly tightening the grips and satisfiedly smirking. The struggle stop at their arrival in the kitchen and Yuta gives in, let Taeyong do whatever he want. Taeyong use his leg to kick a chair out from the dining table and carefully put Yuta down on it. For a record of the day, he knees down and checking the bandaged foot once again, weirdly becoming a worrywart that he didn't realize himself nor Yuta aware of this changes.

His perfectionist side is showing, obviously not satisfy with the treatment he did on the wound, but he is forced to let it go as Yuta pulls his leg out from Taeyong hands.

"It's fine already, so please stop thinking about it for now. What can I help you with here?"

Yuta knew, quickly step in to stop Taeyong before he wasting another time just to contemplate a way to make it perfect. _It's just the bandages. Why even you_ _care_ _of such a trivial thing like this?_ His thought wondering in the background.

"Ah.. I forgot that you were my personal assistant before you are the _you_ now. How understanding. But you know what, I just need you to sit there and do nothing. You're not a good kitchen helper anyway."

Taeyong straightforwardly drops a fact and Yuta seems can't deny it. He just sit back quietly watching him walking towards the refrigerator and taking out several stuffs that fit for their breakfast menu. Now Taeyong focusing solely on preparing the foods, silence striking once again but it's not awkward and heavy as before. A warm feeling unexpectedly manifested by the perfect distance between them.

A half an hour passed, the silence is good but it becomes boring. Yuta couldn't stay still, he gets up and walking slowly towards Taeyong who is almost done with the final touch-up on the pancakes he made.

"Is there anything you want me to help with? Or are you-"

"It's done. Oh.. did you want to come to me? How sweet."

Yuta is almost there when Taeyong turns around facing him, looking at him directly into his eyes. The stare is gentle yet uncomfortable, almost causing Yuta stumble at a careless mistake in his steps. It's not his intentions to reject the offered hand to help him but Taeyong is standing there looking so cool, and Yuta doesn't want to embarrass himself more than his exposed vulnerability and self-conscious around Taeyong.

Though his hand is coldly rejected, the obvious smirk on his face telling that it's alright, he understands. And of course, he didn't miss it, Yuta's every little move is intriguing, inciting his playful side to tease him even more. Without giving time to calm and stabilizing his stance, again Yuta is defeated by Taeyong's fast hand, grabbing his arm, pulling his body to slump slowly into the offered hug. The stretched arms around the waist has Yuta completely trapped, and he is forced to face Taeyong's prideful expression.

The leg is a bit hurt but he being shy around Taeyong all of sudden is something that Yuta didn't expect, he flustered and wants to hides the reddened face. Taeyong didn't let it slip from his watch, his eye has captured the precious moment and he's once again fascinated, desires to see more.

"Are we not eating?"

The question is supposed to distract his attention, but Taeyong is more interested to the unintended cuteness. His grin slowly turns into a sweet smile, confusing the other, wondering if it's real or is it okay now.

"Are you feeling better now?"

Another question and it's supposed to just stay in his head, only his mouth spills the honesty faster than he could hold himself from saying his thought out loud. The smile is gone, regret knocking in instant, Yuta looking down and bites his lips as he couldn't bring himself to face Taeyong.

"You're right. The lips.. it's tainted. We must cleanse it."

"T-Taeyong..we shouldn't do this now. Let's talk-"

He couldn't finish his sentence as Taeyong dips a spoon into pancakes and shoves a mouthful piece into his mouth a bit rough and tense. And Yuta knew he messed up. The syrup is overflowing, getting his mouth all wet, and its stickiness makes his heart-shaped lips look seductive that Taeyong couldn't stop staring at it, desires to touch it so bad.

It is a struggle to finish the food inside his mouth, but it's much harder than he thought trying to get out from Taeyong's strong hold on his waist. The gap is closened, sticking their bodies to each other. Taeyong leaning against the countertop, the position is comfortable but the feel is not. The panic _helps_ him to swallows the food faster. When it's done, Taeyong cups his face, staring at him before bringing it closer to his.

"Time's up."

A short warning is delivered before Taeyong start licking the syrup on Yuta's lips. He do it slowly, left hand on the waist and right hand guarding at the back of Yuta's head. Yuta's eyes fluttering shut, trying not to fall to his sensual touch on his skin but it feels so good and he misses it so much. Both desire more but Taeyong is awake to his sense, the sixth sense that rejecting to touch the skin that smelled like somebody else's.

"Where else did he touched you?"

"What..? No, there is none. It's only a kiss."

Yuta answers while holding his voice in. The body is reacting so honest to Taeyong's touch inside the thin loose sweatshirt.

"Only a kiss? Don't say it lightly as if it doesn't matter Yuta. He touched you and I don't like it at all. You are all mine. Don't you dare to let others to touch you easily like that again. Never! Do you understand that?"

He warns, sternly yet almost sounded like a jealous gentleman towards his lover. Taeyong only know he's angry and jealous. Yuta thought the same but it's not really the case. The words are not the truth, it saddened and breaks his heart. His leg is hurting, his heart is bleeding. The feels is not right and he is mad at the person. He pushes Taeyong, makes himself away from him and manage to come loose. He drags his hurting leg, taking several steps backward before he turns around and walks away. His expression is everything and Taeyong snapped.

"Yuta..."

The resonance of his voice is mellow and gentle. Yuta stops walking at the sound of Taeyong calling his name, it echoes deep into his heart. He turns around and the reddened eyes tells how hurt he is. The hands shaking in anger, holding himself from trying to not to say something but a lot had happened and it has to be said now. Yuta musters up his courage, facing Taeyong properly and speak his heart out.

"You..you know I love you.. I'd never let others to touch me.. I'm not okay with anyone..why can't you understand that? I.. I should never fall in love with yo-"

The words left unfinished, Taeyong came fast to seal his lips with a fervent kiss and shutting the words in. It's sting, suddenly feels hurt at the sight of Yuta's tears flowing rhythmically with the pain in his words. The moment is confusing, Yuta is baffled with his reaction, but he refuses to be consoled in that way. He tries to push him away but his hands just lay weakly on the other shoulders, gives in as Taeyong deepening the kiss, and he strangely allured at his comforting touch. A minute passed, Taeyong breaks the kiss and brings Yuta's face closer to his.

"Then give up to me now Yuta, become mine and I'll be yours."

The confession comes out unexpectedly, resonated pridefully yet conveyed in a profound manner. Yuta refuses to believe it's real, everything is conflicting inside him. A part of him is convinced, unknowingly responding to his want and _requirements_ by surrendering himself to this egoist man.

Taeyong shocked at himself too, he didn't plan the script as it came naturally but he has the advantage. Heaten up by the unexpected twist, they continue getting intimate. Taeyong kiss Yuta again, a bit roughly this time, leading him slowly towards the dining table. He helps Yuta to get up and sit on it, impatiently undressing him while kissing his lips down to the hardened nipples. It's tickles, painful and pleasurable. Yuta moaning out loud as Taeyong slips one of his hands inside Yuta's pants and touching his member down there. The touch is feels so erotic than ever but it's not satisfying.

"You're so wet down there. Are you that happy?"

"Shut up.."

"We're making out in the kitchen, you know."

"T-Taeyong..stop talking."

"Why? You're getting harder as I say something. Your body is so honest and lewd Yuta."

The teases come one after another, the uncomfortable tense is now also gone, only a mature scene of two men making out on the table.

"Wow! wow!..hold up you two!"

It's a woman voice, echoing inside the mansion, loud and alarming yet calm. They are surprised but Taeyong didn't stop at her yell. He is composed, serving himself at pleasure of loosening desire. But Yuta is holding in his dirty voice, panicking at the presence of other person in the scene. The obscene show is outrageously embarrassing, the tense air resurfacing and hotter. Yuta stayed in his place, froze up and ashamed. Taeyong takes notice of the uneasiness and getting angry at the sudden disruption. As he panting in lust, he glaring at her before he hinting the progress of the affair .

"I'm loose."

"Geez! How many hours?"

"I'll call when it's done."

"Ugh! You better make it faster!"

She's gone, he confirmed it through the sound of automatic door lock at the entrance door. Yuta gently pushing him away, looking at him vehemently, asking for an explanation. Taeyong is annoyed, the continuation from outside disturbance to his partner's refusal is something he can't tolerate with especially when he is in a time of need.

"She's not coming back so please stop focusing on other things. It's painful here."

They staring at each other, both demanding for understanding. But then Yuta scoffs, seeing Taeyong's face entreatingly asking is totally new and satisfying. Realizing the fact that he is also hard as a rock, Yuta couldn't say no when Taeyong seducing him with his sensual touch, the gentle and deep kiss also has entrancing him into his own deep desire. Decided, the romance continue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos. I still couldn't believe that I got this much. I love you all 😘


	11. Love is Red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Want to run away again? I really miss the thrills that I felt when I caught you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking a long time to update this story. I've been sooooo busy with my life. Preparing for my exams, moving place, change in environment and many more. I actually lost idea and inspiration for this final chapter but I somehow manage to write one. Forgive my grammar, I know I'm suck at it. hope you enjoy reading this last chapter. You may leave your comments or review too.

The rainstorm is starts pouring when a white car moving fast towards the infamous lone road. Yuta leaning against the frame, staring far outside the window and watching the car disappears into a thick fog. There's no much to see outside with heavy rain is blocking the view but Yuta remaining in his place, slowly falling into a deep thought. 

The summer rain brings up the memories. His brain replaying when he was first brought here during hot summer and stuck in this mansion until summer turned cold. But lately it became warmer in the midst of rainy days, something has change and it is strangely better than he thought. The change feels so good that it worries him, thinking that it might only exist in his mind.

"I wonder how this drama gonna end."

The window fogged up on a small area as he breathe his thought aloud near the glass and he spontaneously write something on it. The room is a lot colder now, causing his feet feeling numb and a bit cramped, forcing him to adjust his stance to accommodate the injured foot. The naked wound was left exposed earlier as the bandages got wet during shower and thrown away right after.

The raindrops are getting louder, hitting on the windows dramatically intense. It's foggy, nothing is clear to see but Yuta staying in his place, continues staring at the smoky misty air outside, fascinated by the power of mother nature. He drawn into the sound of rains heavily pouring, even the creaking door opened is almost quiet to his ears.

Yuta is too immersed in the cloud when a pair of hand wrapping tight his tiny waist. Instantly feeling a familiar warmth shared to his cold body and he recognizes the scent almost immediately. He couldn't turn around to see, and actually doesn't want to. Taeyong is so close behind, hugging him in slow motion, fitting his chin on Yuta's shoulder and shutting his eyes to the calming feels.

The little gestures are too much to handle, waking up all his senses and fluttering the peace he saved just now. And Yuta doesn't know how to react, considering the solemnity he feels in Taeyong's touch. He froze up, couldn't say or do anything in respond. The room is getting warmer, summoning a romantic mood, a new feel that was there before but only been realized now. It's feels different, the feeling is so good, much intimate than their skins touching. This new feeling is something he still can't get use to and he couldn't hide his blushing face from overwhelming shyness. 

"T-Taeyong?"

"Let's stay like this for awhile."

The reply is quick and short. Taeyong unmatched coolness even in that situation is rude, at least towards Yuta who fail to stay calm in that position. His chest is pounding so hard like it's about to burst anytime soon. And Taeyong knew, painting a brilliant smile on his face before he landed a kiss on Yuta's nape. It's like a final blow that send shiver through his body before he falls on the floor.

"..ngh!"

The soft touch of Taeyong's lips warms his body to the point it's burning inside. Yuta couldn't get up on the spot, he still trembling not to the cold but the unexpected electric shock of sexuality that surges through his body. 

_Have I become too sensitive?_ He thought to himself.

"Yuta, are you okay?"

"I'm fine! Please don't touch me! I can get up myself."

Unsure on how to face Taeyong after overreacted to his sudden little attack, Yuta crawling awkwardly towards the bed and get on it to secure his comfort zone. But the little comfort greeted him only for a second as he turns around and meeting Taeyong's eyes, find himself unable to act naturally with the awkward distance between them. 

"Stop it!"

Yuta urges him to stop staring but Taeyong find it's thrilling, couldn't stop grinning nor stop looking at him. Yuta's reactions are so good that they incite his desires to tease him even more.

"I didn't even do anything. It's you who is too sensitive around me. Do you love me that much?"

It's supposed to be a joke, but Taeyong immediately regret it. The joke coming back daunting him, reminding him the unexpected and uncool confession he made during their intimate scene. Only then he averting his eyes away from Yuta, trying to find peace for his mind through the view outside, instead he got his attention fixed to a word written on the window.

"Home?"

Taeyong spells the written word, aloud without he realize it and questioning the meaning behind it even though it's obvious. Not Yuta's intention to let Taeyong see what he wrote on that glass, but somehow he feels relieved that he able to tell what's on his mind without actually saying it. 

The mode goes silent for a few seconds, both are not ready to discuss about that matter yet. But Taeyong has something to say about it, to make something clear before it becomes vague and forgotten. He looking back at Yuta, hoping that he also preparing himself to have the _talk_. Yuta however couldn't look Taeyong in the eye, his deep gaze is somewhat making him anxious and uneasy.

"You're not going anywhere from here Yuta, even going back to your home."

Yuta gone speechless to Taeyong's affirmative tone saying his thought. Sting. Something like this is an important matter for him. It's not like he lives with his family but he has a place where he can be himself, a place where he belong to. He loves Taeyong but his stance and words about the subject really hurt his feeling. His disappointment is so great that he couldn't even lift up his face to say something back and argue. 

"Yuta.."

Taeyong calls him softly. The ambience is obvious, mood becomes tense but Taeyong keep his composure strong. He prepared for Yuta's downcast response. His heart wants to run to him and chase the negative _ions_ away from him. Instead he just walking towards the bed, approaching him carefully. He lean forward, landing his hand next to Yuta's thigh while his other hand cups Yuta's hurt and annoyed face, forcefully lifting it up to confront his own fascinated face. Seeing his puppy eyes that about to cry, Taeyong heaves a sigh before he landed the first kiss.

"I mean, not just yet baby."

Second kiss.

"You should ask or.."

Third kiss.

"Listen more of what am I going to say."

Their lips touched lightly as Taeyong speak, makes it feels more sensual and inviting. Despite his aroused feeling, Yuta wants to know more about Taeyong's real thought regarding on that matter. He pushes him away gently and hold Taeyong's face in his hands, raising his eyebrows asking for a further explanation. Taeyong struck at the sight of the sparkling eyes, sensing a hopeful thought inside the reflection of _universe_. It feels strange yet not a stranger to the feel anymore, and more than that, he lets Yuta dominate the room as well as himself. He knows he can't win this, feeling defeated as Yuta pouting while squishing his cheek, frustrated at the long wait of Taeyong's reply. He sighs.

"There is no way I'll let you go back to your home and living there while injured like this. We'll stay here at least until your injury fully healed and I believe it's gonna takes a month or two."

He says it in serious mode and Yuta can't help but to laugh at his exaggerated statement. Thankfully it does ease his dejected feeling and renew his expression to the good news.

"One or two weeks is enough though. Why would you exaggerate things."

He replies in positive tone, smiling at the unintended joke. Taeyong smiles back at him, he doesn't expect to feels happy seeing Yuta's smiling face. It's healing and he knows now, he really is falling in love with him.

"Yeah but don't you want to live here with me?"

The fluffy moment doesn't last long as Taeyong continues striking Yuta's unprepared heart. He grinning as Yuta's smile turning awkward, giving him a satisfying reaction. Before he could say or do anything else, his eyes caught the injured leg naked. He turns into a lowkey panic, worried for a moment before he fetching the first aid kit inside the drawer of the lamp desk. 

"Are you planning to worsen the wound? Do you really want to live here that long?"

He sarcastically nagging at Yuta's carelessness, he doesn't meant to but his worries spike greatly inside his head. Taeyong for the tenth time, maybe, examining the numb wound before applying the antibiotic ointment on it and carefully wraps it with brand new bandages. Yuta just watching him silently, his gentleness is so new and contradicting to his usual personality. It's fascinating.

"Done! It's worsening each time it got wet. That's it, you're banned from taking shower starting from today. Jeez, you should take care of your own body more."

"What-"

"This is an order."

Now he spell it, Yuta stops replying him, doesn't want to drag the argument further. As he leaves it like that, he started overthinking, assuming that Taeyong might find him as a cumbersome person. Yuta convincing himself that he is not, the situation was just inevitable at that times and it's not like he purposely got it wet during shower. Seeing him frowning and misunderstood, Taeyong opens his mouth to makes himself clear again.

"I don't want to see you hurt anymore. Not on your body nor your heart."

He says the sentences almost expressionlessly, but Yuta couldn't believe his ears. Every unexpected word that comes out from Taeyong's mouth can bring a great effect on him whether they are lie or truth. Taeyong staring at him, making sure that his inner thought is delivered, but Yuta avoiding his gaze, looking away while trying hard to calm his troubled heart. Even so, there is nothing to hide as his inner feeling is literally showing, even his cheek is blushing red, betraying his composed mind. Taeyong chuckles, amazes at his instant and honest reactions. Then he realizes, instead of his lust spikes up, he find himself looking at Yuta tenderly without any impure thought. He comes to understand of what it takes for a person to treasure someone they cared.

"Are you that happy when I say that?"

While at the same time, his mischievous side is playing its role, strongly growing everytime he find a chance to tease Yuta. But it didn't sounds like a joke at all, it's more like a follow-up to make sure of something. And the way he said it got Yuta feels exposed more to vulnerability, find no time to breathe in between. He can feels the blood rushing up to his face and the tips of his ears are burning. It's happens dramatically fast, he doesn't even realize when Taeyong give a quick kiss on his forehead. 

Poof! Yuta's face is blushing as red as tomato. All of these were never exist in his imagination before, not his feeling is being reciprocated nor they're being lovey-dovey like what is happening right now. And as much he feels it so good and convenient, something is still bothering him for a quite some times now. He does remember everything, the confession, the sweet talks, the proposal, and the untangled mystery of Taeyong's love to someone else. The reminder giving such an uncomfortable feeling, and he becomes more despondent about the path of their relationship is taking. So he mustered up his courage and ask.

"Are you not forgetting something? I thought you already have someone you love."

It's embarrassing, at least on his part asking such question even though they are not officially declared yet but he needs a clarification to define the exact status of their relationship. As soon the question comes out, Taeyong is totally confused at first, wondering why such nonexistent thing suddenly brought up in their conversation.

"Nonsense. I don't speak love randomly to anybody. Where did you even get that idea?"

As Taeyong denies the said thought, Yuta goes silent when Taeyong asks him back. Yuta didn't thought of that question because he couldn't tell him the answer which literally telling the exact reason of why he got the wound under his feet. Regretting his decision of bringing up the topic just now, he averting his eyes, feeling too nervous and uneasy to explain the answers. 

Taeyong on the other hand gets a vague idea about it, he started reasoning the chronological events that happened during the days before. There are some unsolved issues that quite matching with the topic that suddenly brought into their conversation, and after making some deductions inside his head, he finally understood.

"Did you tried to escape that day because you heard me saying I love you on the phone?"

Taeyong drops another blatant question, ignoring the fact that they wanted to forget that specific day. Yuta still looking away, hands down to activate his self guard around Taeyong as he's been doing good at unravelling the enigma. Taeyong sighs heavily before he sits next to him. 

"I guess that it is. That was my sister forcing me to say it to her. And for your information, I only saying those words to my family members."

"Your sister?"

The tone of he asking is full of suspicion, tilting his head following the question mark.

"What, you don't believe me? Ahh... I supposed I should introduce you to her just now. She really wants to meet you."

As he finishes his words, Yuta almost choked as he remembers the obscene things they did right in front of a woman before. He got his answer but he feels too embarrassed with the flow of the conversation now.

"Stop! I get it so please stop talking about it again."

Taeyong chuckles, gets excited with Yuta's reactions and anticipating to see more.

"You should ask me directly if it stressed you that much. You made the situation became difficult and complicated that I couldn't even believe myself trying so hard to figure it out and solve this matter. You must really love me, aren't you."

"S-shut up! You did me wrong at the first place. This matter is not solved yet!"

Yuta argues, disagree on how Taeyong perceived the whole situation like it's normal and nothing is wrong with the set up and everything that had happened until to this hour. But Taeyong has something want to add up in his point.

"Hey! I never regretted my action, kidnapped and brought you here. If I didn't do it, I wouldn't know your real thoughts and feelings toward me. So, I'm gonna say this now but I will deny it later even if you ask me a thousand times." 

He pauses for a moment, hesitating to continue expressing his thoughts but it's now or never.

"Yuta listen carefully, I admit that I did you wrong the moment I made you mentally suffered and lead you to a physical injury. I'm sorry, I'm truly sorry for making you suffered Yuta. But I want to start over again. A new fresh relationship with you."

"...Taeyong-"

"As a lover."

It takes at least three minutes to digest the meaning of what has been said to him. Yuta actually thoughts differently when Taeyong mentioning the last two sentences, thinking that he might want to go back to their relationship a month ago. But the words that come after got him speechless, shocked at the term he use to describe it. Slowly, the meaning behind those said words make its way to gain his trust and yet he still can't help but to doubt about some other things.

"What about Jaehyun? Do you lo-"

"Haahh?! Why you bringing that man in our conversation? Did something else happened between you two that I don't know?"

"No, no.. I mean-"

Taeyong cups Yuta's face and bringing it closer to his, kiss the lips before he finish his words and passionately liplocking him so he can't get away from his touch. The heat now gotten into his head, fastly taking over his conscience. He can feels it burning as he pinning Yuta down on the bed and dominating the room, the coldness, and even Yuta's resistance.

"You should know this by now Yuta. My jealousy is not a joke, the punishment is more intense than you can imagine. You're not allowed to say another name than mine because you are now qualified to have the privilege to be mine Yuta. You're mine and mine only."

Taeyong whispers the seductive threat to his ear. He didn't exactly say the right words but Yuta understood right away because he heard him, declaring it not once but twice. He just laying on the bed, staring at Taeyong lovingly in return to his stern warning before he wraps his neck with both of his hands. 

"And you're mine too."

He feels shy but he goes for bold, Taeyong has said it before and now but he wants to make sure of it. A smirks drawn on Taeyong's face, blooming inside upon hearing Yuta's answer towards his declaration. The setting is becoming even hotter and alluring. Taeyong is struggling to control the awakened beast, trying to be gentle as much as he can. Following the blue rhythm, he landed a fervent kiss on Yuta's forehead, down to his eye, nose and ended at his dried lips with a long steamy kiss. And everything else comes naturally after that. They take a break in between, catching breath that caught up in their passionate affection.

"Ah! Forgot to warn you that my family will gonna do background check on you. So be prepare when we're going back to the city."

"Huh?...for what?"

"As my boyfriend?"

\----------

The rain has stopped at the ring of sunset in that late afternoon. Taeyong drives the car quietly to the B road that basically connecting the place to the city but he didn't drive all the way to the main road. After only two minutes drive from the mansion, he stops the car in the middle of the road, gets out of the car and walking towards the high wall of bushes at the side of the road. 

Yuta who has been invited to follow him, frowning in confusion. There is no explanation given of the sudden activity outside nor he has any idea of what's going on. The short travel didn't suggest any image to describe the situation. It takes quite some times before he able to put aside the struggle to find out Taeyong's intention, trying to look at the positive side of the activity. As he curiously observing Taeyong who seems busy doing something in the middle of the wall, he comes out from the car very carefully. He's not sure at first when he heard the sound of metal chain rattling but he shocked at the sound of metal squeaking and the green wall opening up in front of him. 

His reaction is immediately shows, realizing the wall is actually a tall and old gate hidden among the wild plants, only that it was specifically decorated with leaf hedge plants. As it opened wide, Yuta is amazed at sight of a hidden path into the forest that looks like a tree tunnel. The forest is a bit dark as the floor is shaded by the big trees and its canopy leaves, and the understory is greenly moistened by the humidity of the forest. Despite the chill he got as a breeze blowing a creepy vibe in that forest, Yuta can't stop admiring the beauty that reflected in his eyes.

"It's beautiful."

Yuta doesn't realize he speak his thought out loud. 

"No, it's not."

Taeyong throws the chain on the bushes at the side of the gate. He gets back inside the car and Yuta follows, slowly getting in without complaining. His amused face is remain unchanged, he loves nature after all. Taeyong smirks in satisfaction, he glads that Yuta likes the surprise, and he noted this new discovery in his mind. 

The car moves slowly towards the tunnel, minding the narrow and uneven road trail. Yuta doesn't bother himself to worry about the bumpy road, his eyes stuck on the green nature, a such healing view that soothing his mind. It's been a long time he didn't relaxingly enjoy the nature and he silently thanking Taeyong for his consideration. 

The car stops at another unknown location and Yuta could tell that they're arrived at the end of the trail. Taeyong coming out first while Yuta staying inside, trying to figure out what the place is. The reed plants are too tall to see the surrounding, so he comes outside too. A breeze gushes almost instantly and brushes his face a bit strongly, stopping the endless thoughts he created just now. The smell of nature's freshness is calming especially after rain. 

"Water?"

His thought slipped out from his mouth again but he couldn't help it as he is served with a calm and sparkling stream, flowing downhill soundlessly. It's a shallow stream but wider. The beauty of the view projected into his mind and his reactions are the best to describe it. He is astonished and want to give a big reaction with a praise but he couldn't do it as he find Taeyong sitting at the front bumper, looking so cool and beautiful like an art. And the direction of his mind change.

"Why did you bring me here?"

He supposed not to ask, but he curious. 

"My father created a pathway inside this forest in order to come here with my mother and there is supposed to be a rustic stepping stone bridge across this stream. I think it's gone now because the bridge was built long time ago."

Taeyong starts telling, hinting something but unclear. Yuta didn't focus too much on his words but empathize at the story.

"Your father is so sweet. Even though the bridge is not there anymore, I'm sure your mother still happy with those memories they had here."

Taeyong scoffs, he dropped a hint but Yuta might be too dumb to realize or maybe it doesn't matter anymore. 

"Hey, why are you still standing there? Isn't your leg hurt? Come here."

Yuta does as he ordered to, sitting next to him without questioning much of their activity today. Taeyong grabs his hand and intertwining their fingers.

"This is romantic, isn't it?"

He said that but the wind is blowing a bit roughly, the dark clouds developed faster, warning them of another upcoming rainstorm. Taeyong stands up, changing his position to face Yuta. He put his hands on each side of Yuta's tighs, trapping him in between and intimidates him with his flaming desires. 

"What are you doing, Taeyong?"

"I want to kiss you."

No second thought, he just spurted it out bluntly. Without giving Yuta a chance to catch his breathe from the blow, Taeyong lands a perk on his lips twice and more. Yuta's eyes fluttering shut and his lips is tightly closed, unable to react properly towards Taeyong's fast pace of tease. As he calmed down, Yuta opens his eyes slowly when Taeyong stop doing the light kisses. Taeyong then pulls Yuta's face closer to his and showing his desire to continue. When finally he presses his lips against Yuta's, he makes his way inside his mouth and use his tongue to make it even more erotic. It doesn't take a long time to become passionate, kissing intensely for almost five minutes. Taeyong breaks the kiss, giving a chance for them to catch their breath. While doing so, he remembers something, and he couldn't be happier to tell Yuta the best part of their date.

Yuta look up at him, holding himself from wanting more of his touch. His sensitive skin is shivering even from the light touch of cold summer breeze. But it feels hot inside, burning from the surge of his sexual desire. 

"Let me tell you a secret."

Yuta heard him, but his mind is far too gone from reality. The romantic feeling that's finally reciprocated, a refreshing green background, the wind that blows a summer song, the running water that watching them silently, everything is just looks perfect but ended with Taeyong's soft whisper to his ear.

"The bridge was actually connecting this land to the other side. Which means, you actually able to escape if you cross this stream and go to the other side. You'll find a highway there."

As he finished delivering the news, Yuta snapped back to reality. All the feelings he feels just now are gone at once, he speechless. It's clear that Taeyong purposely goading him for some reactions that he missed so much, and it did. 

Yuta really did think that there was no other way to escape Taeyong's schemes during the first two weeks which he'd been living like a runaway survivor. Remembering those experiences, Yuta couldn't hide his frustration over the time he spent that has gone wasted. Yuta looking at Taeyong vehemently, asking _what his intention is_ without saying anything. The codes are successfully delivered and deciphered, Taeyong smirks, happily accepting the reactions he yearning to see.

"Want to run away again? I really miss the thrills that I felt when I caught you."

"Psycho!"

He used to call him this once before, and he convinced that he really is. Only this time, he fallen deeper to this psycho. Taeyong offers a brilliant smile, sending his true feeling through a light touch on Yuta's reddened cheek, not sure if it induced from angriness or shyness. But the gentle melodious touch is so calming, easing the storm inside that is provoked a minute ago.

They staring at each other for a while, secretly admiring the person in front of them. And it doesn't even takes sixty seconds to get pulled into another deep kiss. Their feelings are now connected, smiling at the touch of the other lips. Fortunately, the stuff that destroyed the ambience a moment ago doesn't really affecting their strong connection this time as they are oddly in a romantic mood, ignoring the fact that it's going to rain very soon.

They're new to it and both are learning in the same phase.Taeyong showed his different colours of his truest self and Yuta is learning to accept them, just like Taeyong is trying his best to learn about love.

The end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys, I love you!


End file.
